La historia de la bella durmiente
by Josslyn
Summary: Alfred se sabía esa historia al derecho y al revés, su madre no dejaba de contársela de niño y ahora ya como un joven universitario no hacía más que odiarla. Todos estaban obsesionados con ella y no sabía cómo se había dejado convencer por Francis para buscarla; A la última Reina de Picas.
1. I

**\- I -**

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo cuando el mundo estaba dividido en cuatro grandes reinos y cada uno era dirigido por la monarquía. Así pues nació aquella destinada a ser la siguiente gobernante del más poderoso reino, tenía el cabello tan claro como los campos de trigo, los ojos tan verdes como las esmeraldas y la piel tan blanca como la nieve. Aquella reina era amada por todo el mundo; su Rey estaba sumamente enamorado de ella y sus súbditos harían cualquier cosa por verla feliz.

Todo parecía perfecto; la paz residía entre los reinos y prosperaban profundamente, pero todo cambio cuando alguien atacó a la Reina durante su paseo por los jardines. Una flecha envenenada cruzó su pecho dejándola mal herida y aunque sobrevivió al ataque su salud se mantuvo delicada por mucho tiempo.

Poco a poco la Reina moría y el Rey desesperado por salvarla pidió ayuda a un espíritu el cual le dijo que no tendría salvación en ese tiempo pues no existía antídoto alguno que contrarrestara los efectos del veneno pero en un futuro muy lejano se desarrollaría aquel antídoto para salvarla.

El espíritu le dijo al Rey que él podía darle un conjuro poderoso que pondría a dormir a la Reina profundamente hasta que el antídoto fuese desarrollado pero el Rey tendría que pagar un precio muy alto. Al Rey no le importaba nada más que la vida de su amada y ofreció su Reino como pago.

Así la Reina quedo dormida dentro de un hermoso féretro de cristal esperando despertar algún día.


	2. II

**-II-**

Alfred bufó con fuerza al escuchar como Francis resumía aquella historia que cada uno de los pobladores de la Unión de Picas se sabía de memoria, en especial si tenías una madre que cada noche te leía los versos con los que alguien había intentado plasmar aquél relato. Que obviamente era una historia estúpida creada por algún loco que tenía mucho tiempo de sobra, según decía Alfred. La cual atentaba contra toda lógica posible incluso si estabas a miles de kilómetros de tu hogar en un avión que pertenecía al chico más mimado que conocía; Francis Bonnefoy.

Que no era tan mal chico, un poco presumido y soñador en exceso. Al ser el hijo de un rico empresario tenía el suficiente dinero para gastar en lo que quisiera. Aquellos que no le conocían solían pensar que se gastaba cuanto podía en ropa costosa, lujos exagerados y fiestas sin sentido; pero los que estaban en contacto sabían que la mayoría de sus inversiones eran para libros de historia, en específico libros que hablaran sobre la época de Luz, que era como se conocía a la época de la Monarquía. Estaba, como muchos, obsesionado con aquella época marcada con un inicio glorioso y un fin decadente que nadie se explicaba. De ahí radicaba un poco la obsesión con la historia de la Reina Durmiente pues muchos decían que el Rey al ofrecer su reino lo había llevado a la ruina y por consiguiente a los demás que dependían de el.

Alfred creía más que nada en la suma de muchos factores como el cambio de clima, el exceso de casa y pesca o la sobreexplotación de recursos que habrían hecho a los reinos antes prósperos comenzar a perecer. Podría haber sido una muy fuerte sequía o un invierno excesivamente frio que acabara con las cosechas y animales. Era en sí, una lucha por demostrar quien tenía la razón con su hipótesis y una de las maneras para comprobarlo era encontrar el dichoso féretro de cristal como decía el cuento.

Alfred aún no estaba seguro como le había hecho Francis y sus amigos para convencerlo en seguirlos, bueno si lo sabía, todo en pos de proteger a su gemelo de cualquiera de las dobles intenciones de Francis. Y como el buen hermano mayor de pocas pulgas que era no permitiría que le hicieran algo a Matthew, el cual para colmo estaba igual de obsesionado como los demás.

Tentar al chico diciéndole que había encontrado la ubicación exacta del castillo donde la Reina residía, era una treta de Francis de eso estaba seguro y claro que el inocente de su hermano no se resistió a la idea.

-Encontramos la ubicación de este lugar durante las vacaciones pasadas- explicaba el ojiazul a todos los presentes-sobrevolábamos por aquí cuando uno de mis acompañantes noto algo raro en la montaña, así que utilice todos los medios que tenía a la mano para saber que era.

Matthew sentado a su lado, lo escuchaba embelesado. Sonriendo a cada movimiento que Francis hacía para ponerle énfasis a su historia.

-Y vaya sorpresa que me di cuando me mostraron esto...

Extendió en la mesa frente a él un mapa con un círculo rojo marcado en el. Tanto Gilbert, Antonio, Alfred y Matthew fruncieron el ceño.

-¿Qué es eso?

-No se ve nada...-mascullo Alfred molesto consigo mismo más que nadie, por estar metido en una búsqueda infructuosa.

-Los radares y satélites no pueden registrar nada en esta parte porque hay un fuerte campo magnético que lo rodea- explico Francis mientras señalaba el área marcada con rojo.

-Como un campo de fuerza- murmuró Antonio con una sonrisa emocionada.

-Una vez que ubicamos la zona tomamos esto-Francis saco unas cuantas fotos cuya calidad era cuestionable -¿Qué les parece?

-Están borrosas- murmuró Alfred casi con un tic en el ojo.

-Utiliza tu imaginación Alfred querido- le invito Francis manteniendo aun su buen humor.

-Parece una construcción cubierta de nieve-musitó Matthew antes que Alfred tuviese la oportunidad de contestar- me atrevería a decir que es un castillo.

Francis se volvió hacia él con aire extasiado -Así es mi pequeño Matt ¿Saben dónde estamos?

-Podría apostar que estamos en tierra muerta a unos 8 kilómetros para llegar a la frontera con los Diamantes- dijo Gilbert mientras miraba por uno de los ventanales del avión.

-Así es Gilbert- lo felicitó Francis- siempre me ha sorprendido tu sentido de la ubicación.

-Kesesesese es asombroso como todo en mí.

Antonio soltó una risa burlándose de Gilbert.

-Todos han intentado ubicar el castillo que contiene a la Reina dentro del territorio de Picas, pero ninguno de los pocos castillos que quedaron en pie o los que quedaron en escombros ha sido el indicado. Han pasado siglos desde que el último Rey subió al trono y los límites geográficos han cambiado desde entonces ¿Quién nos puede afirmar que esta tierra muerta no formaba parte su territorio?-pregunto Francis con aire dramático.

-Ten cuidado a quien le dices eso Fran, podrían intentar reclamar estas tierras-le dijo Gilbert con una media sonrisa maliciosa.

Francis chasqueo la lengua -No lo harían a menos que quieran iniciar una guerra; los Diamantes podremos ser neutrales y tener un ejército pequeño en comparación, pero tenemos de nuestro lado a los Tréboles.

Tanto Gilbert como Antonio se echaron a reír, tener de aliado a los Tréboles era un arma de doble filo que no muchos se animaban a usar. Alfred y Matthew no compartían el mismo humor.

-No le veo lo gracioso- rechisto Alfred.

-Nadie que venga de Picas le encontraría lo gracioso.

Los nacidos en la Unión de Picas eran conocidos por su patriotismo extremo e infundado odio hacia los Tréboles. Alfred en especial parecía llevar el escudo gravado en su piel.

-Bueno, estás diciendo que encontraste un castillo en medio de tierra muerta, eso no demuestra nada Fran.

-Un castillo menos no le hace daño a nadie- Francis se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al posible fracaso.

El sonido de un timbre llamo la atención de todos en ese momento.

-Señorito, estamos por llegar- les comunico el piloto.

En el rostro de Francis se extendió una enorme sonrisa -¿Listos para ir en búsqueda de la Ultima Reina de Picas?

Todos menos Alfred asintieron.

X X X X

Aunque aterrizarían cerca de su objetivo, tendrían que caminar para llegar hasta el castillo, una caminata en medio de la nieve no era una de las actividades favoritas de Alfred aun si llevaba encima ropa térmica y demás cosas que lo mantuvieran caliente. Aunado a su mal humor por la idiotez que estaban haciendo, el frio y el chocar constantemente con los demás miembros de la expedición, ese era por mucho el peor día de su joven vida.

Aparte de los amigos de Francis, Matthew y el, había unas diez o quince personas más que estaban ahí para ayudarles en la subida, apoyar con el material que se encontraran y esas cosas, además todos sabían que entre ellos se encontraban los guardaespaldas de Francis, que por lógica debían ser los más musculosos.

A lo lejos se podía divisar una estructura cubierta por la nieve, se veía desgastada y en ruinas como muchos de los castillos que habían sido encontrados por todo el territorio aun así mantenía un aura enigmática como si guardara miles de secretos. Alfred sintió escalofríos recorrerle la espalda cada que se acercaban, era una sensación extraña o familiar al mismo tiempo y siendo sinceros no le gustaba para nada.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca Francis se quedó mirando maravillado el gran portón de madera que a pesar de los siglos no parecía haber sido dañada. Los grabados y relieves que la decoraban se escondían bajo las capas de nieve que la cubrían, tuvieron que esperar unos muy largos minutos antes que los guardaespaldas de Francis quitaran todo.

-Matthew, he de confesarte que te traje aquí por una razón más poderosa que tu adorable compañía- soltó un suspiro cuando su mano pasó por el relieve de las figuras del ya libre portón-¿Sabes que eres uno de los pocos cuya lectura y fluidez en el _Miriano_ es envidiable? Lo hablas como si fuese tu lengua materna.

Las mejillas de Matthew, ya sonrojadas por el frio, se tiñeron aún más mientras murmuraba por lo bajo algo que nadie pudo entender.

-Feli también lo habla muy bien-reclamo Gilbert medio ofendido.

-Lovi lo habla mejor-le reprocho Antonio también.

Por primera vez en su vida Alfred estuvo de acuerdo con Francis, su hermano hablaba aquella lengua muerta con tanta fluidez que parecía algo nato en el. Y aunque no conocía tan bien a Lovino y Feliciano, los había escuchado unas cuantas veces. A su parecer la pronunciación de Feliciano era muy nasal y la de Lovino demasiado brusca. Mientras que Matthew lo hablaba con una entonación suave casi lírica, con muy pocos errores al momento de pronunciar algunas palabras pues llevaba menos tiempo estudiándolo que los hermanos Vargas y cuando lo hacía soltaba una pequeña y adorable risa nerviosa.

-Matthew puede leer la mayoría de los símbolos escritos, Feliciano y Lovino aún les falla eso- explico Francis- Mirian Bykov estaría orgullosa de ti Matthew.

Matthew se sonrojo aún más al escuchar el nombre de la mujer que descifro la mayor parte de los vocablos y en honor a eso aquella lengua muerta llevaba su nombre.

-¿Nos haces el honor?

Matthew se acercó hasta el portón dándole una mirada, deteniéndose en cada uno de los símbolos, moviendo la boca de vez en cuando como confirmando las palabras.

-Hay algunos símbolos que no había visto nunca, no creo que estén ni en el códice de Mirian-dijo después de un rato-pero es fácil reconocer lo que dice en la parte superior; es el juramento de lealtad de la corte de Picas. La parte de abajo es la difícil, creo que es una advertencia o parecido " _Si vas a entrar a ver a la Reina hazlo con buenas intenciones porque a los Jokers les gusta jugarles bromas a los malos corazones"…_ O algo así.

-¿Jokers? Deberían utilizar otra cosa para amenazar a la gente- opino Gilbert mientras se acercaba al portón con facilidad, parecía no ser afectado por el frio o la nieve a su alrededor-de todas las criaturas mitológicas los Jokers son los que menos dan miedo.

-Pues a mí sí me daría miedo encontrarme con un espectro.

-Aunque Toni tiene razón en esta ocasión me gustaría encontrarme con uno ¡Eso le daría más credibilidad a esto!- Francis tomo la cámara de su mochila y comenzó a sacar fotos de cada uno de los símbolos y después las típicas fotos idiotas que se tomaría solo con sus amigos.

-Podríamos dejar de jugar aquí, el frio me está matando- replico Alfred malhumorado, así se pusieron en marcha antes que Alfred volviese a reclamar, el frio en si no molestaba a los otros pero la visión de un Alfred malhumorado molestándolos todo el día no era para nada alentadora.

-Sería mejor si nos separamos…-le dijo Francis a los otros miembros de la expedición justo cuando ellos estaban por tomar el pasillo central del recibidor-¿No funcionan los comunicadores, verdad?

Los otros negaron cuando el ruido blanco inundo la habitación al intentar usar un comunicador.

-Intentemos vernos aquí en dos horas para reportar lo encontrado, por el momento solo fotos. Yo dictaminare que nos podemos llevar y que no.

Todos se dispersaron, era curioso porque no conocían el interior del castillo (que estaba en mejores condiciones de lo que esperaban) pero Francis y Alfred caminaban frente a ellos como si conocieran el lugar de memoria, un giro a la derecha, otro a la izquierda, subir escaleras, girar dos veces a la izquierda, escaleras cuidando no pisar el onceavo escalón que estaba roto, a la derecha, una puerta, Gilbert deja de jugar frente al espejo, otras escaleras, otra puerta. Matthew perdió de cuantas escaleras habían subido después de las sextas, así que solo se dejó guiar hasta que los otros rubios se pararon frente a otra puerta llena de símbolos.

Decir que el aire se sentía más frio ahí era poco, el ambiente de la montaña parecía acentuarse en ese lugar, logrando que todos sintieran un escalofrió.

-¿Matt?

El chico asintió acercándose a la puerta, la escritura ahí era más sencilla; _Guarda silencio, la Reina duerme._

Una sonrisa triunfante se extendió por el rostro de Francis, giro a mirar a sus amigos como un niño a punto de abrir un regalo muy esperado.

-¿Listos?

La puerta tuvo que ser forzada por los guardaespaldas de Francis por poco y es sacada de sus goznes por el fuerte empujón. El polvo que levanto al caer entorpeció su vista por segundos pero lentamente la luz inundo la habitación que era fuera de todo pronóstico muy simple, casi parecía un ático viejo donde arrumbas tus cosas. Un viejo ático con algo muy extraño al centro, casi parecía un…

-¡Un féretro!-gritaron Francis y sus amigos mientras Matthew ahogaba un grito de sorpresa.

Incluso la mandíbula de Alfred cayó.

* * *

 **N.A.** Como podrán ver esta no va a ser la típica historia Cardverse desarrollada en su totalidad en la época de la monarquía. Se va a desarrollar en parte en una época que podríamos definir como "actual" ya que habrá aspectos modernos como el avión de Francis, cámaras fotográficas o teléfonos celulares, etc.

El Mundo aquí mostrado sigue dividido en cuatro territorios que ya nos son considerados Reinos. Ahora son; La Unión de Picas (también conocido como País de Picas), La Republica de los Diamantes, La Republica de Corazones y La Federación de los Tréboles. Los Reinos son considerados como una parte muy lejana de la formación de cada territorio como lo sería el Imperio Otomano de lo que ahora es Turquía.

Lo que se conoce como Tierra Muerta son las cordilleras que sirven como límites entre los territorios, como son lugares de difícil acceso se decidió dejarlo como territorio neutral y ningún país tiene derecho de usarlo de lo contrario los otros países tienen permitido tomar cualquier medida necesaria para evitarlo.

Tengo varios Headcanons con los que trabajo para formar mi versión del universo Cardverse, se los pondré poco a poco para que vayan haciéndose una idea.

Y por ultimo muchas gracias por leer y darle una oportunidad.


	3. III

**-III-**

-O-oigan ese no se parece al féretro de la historia -logró decir Antonio después del shock inicial.

-Parece hecho de madera- dijo Gilbert casi en un susurro -¿Qué no estaba hecho de cristal?

Pero Francis no se inmutó por eso, se acercó al féretro casi con reverencia, sacando unas cuantas fotos del perfil de este. Era una verdadera pieza de arte y poco le importó el material. El costado que podía ver estaba tallado simulando (o lo que él creía que era) una cama de rosas que se extendía hasta los filos de la tapa que también tenía tallado el perfil de una mujer. Ya cerca paso los dedos cuidadosamente por los relieves de una rosa próxima al rostro de la mujer, observando ahora los detalles de este. Una bonita nariz, largas pestañas que besaban sus mejillas, labios carnosos, que eran perfectamente combinados en ese semblante sereno.

-Es muy hermosa- le dijo al que se había situado a su lado.

Matthew miro largamente a la mujer tallada en la madera dándole la razón a Francis, podría ser un tallado tosco por el material del que estaba hecho, pero los detalles estaban tan bien cuidados que estaba casi seguro que si tocaba las pestañas o el cabello sentiría cada fibra que lo componía, se sentía irreal.

Ultraterreno.

-¿En qué piensas pequeño Alfred?

El aludido sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo al sentir el aliento de Gilbert golpearle en la oreja. Había estado tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos, los que no recordaba por cierto, que no se dio cuenta cuando Gilbert le paso el brazo por sobre los hombros o cuando se recargo en su costado. Giro el rostro para encararlo dando un respingo al ver que los ojos de Gilbert parecían más rojizos que de costumbre y al costado de su boca sobresalía un colmillo.

-¡Gilbert deja de acosar al chico y ven aquí! -la voz de Antonio los saco a ambos de la incómoda atmosfera que habían creado, fue como un hechizo que los había librado de una maldición. Gilbert se alejó de el con su acostumbrado paso jovial, totalmente diferente a como le había hablado momentos antes parecía otra persona.

Para el momento que Alfred decidió acercarse los tres amigos se encontraban lejos aparentemente discutiendo como iban a mover el féretro. Matthew seguía mirándolo con dulzura más que emoción por el descubrimiento.

-Siempre pensé- comenzó a decir cuando sintió a su hermano cerca -que de ser cierta su historia, debió ser algo realmente triste ¿No lo crees? Quiero decir, nunca se menciona su edad pero si este es el féretro parece muy joven.

Alfred tuvo que admitir que si lo parecía, tal vez la edad de ellos o un poco mayor.

-Supongo que debe ser horrible ver como poco a poco va muriendo la persona que amas- Matthew soltó un suspiro pesaroso -yo habría hecho todo por salvarla.

 _Y yo también_

Dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza, que casi sale de sus labios pero lo contuvo para que su ya magullado orgullo no tuviese otro golpe.

-Bueno chicos -hablo Francis a sus espaldas -ya hemos decidido que hacer ¡Lo vamos a llevar con nosotros!

Ambos gemelos se giraron bruscamente a mirarlo, el féretro parecía pesado en extremo sin mencionar que algunos pasillos eran estrechos. Ahora la pregunta que se planteaban era como lo habían colocado ahí en primer lugar.

-¿Cómo lo vas a sacar de aquí?

-¡Oh, eso no es problema alguno!

-No traemos el equipo adecuado -rechisto Alfred-no creerás que vamos a empujarlo escaleras abajo ¿O sí?

-A pesar que me encantaría verte trabajar esos músculos debo decir que eso nos será imposible- admitió Francis con media sonrisa -pero has de saber que yo siempre tengo los juguetes adecuados para cualquier ocasión.

Se giró hacia Matthew guiñándole un ojo, este sintió que sus mejillas se incendiaron. Para suerte de Francis, Antonio y Gilbert tenían asombrosos tiempos de reacción que le salvaron de ser golpeado por Alfred.

-¿Esperabas que viniese en esta búsqueda solo con un pequeño avión?- una sonrisa grande surco su rostro -No mi querido Alfred, ocasiones así amerita el equipo adecuado, además el fin justifica los gastos.

-¡Los medios!

-Lo que sea.

Después de eso y de regresar al punto de partida, Alfred decidió mantenerse dentro del avión donde la temperatura era más aceptable y no tenía que estar viendo a Francis ni aguantarse las ganas de taclearlo. Antonio y Matthew se quedaron ayudando a llevar al avión algunas de las cosas menos pesadas y que Francis considero valiosas, mientras él se quedaba junto al féretro con Gilbert. Sabía que iban a estar algunas horas ahí hasta que lograran sacarlo, así que se acomodó en el asiento más mullido esperando no morir de aburrimiento, lástima que no trajese consigo alguno de sus libros o que la batería de su móvil estaba casi por terminarse. Dándose por vencido después de un rato, cogió uno de los libros que Francis tenía por ahí regados que para su desgracia eran todos libros de cuentos de hadas.

-Genial -murmuro frustrado sin apartar el libro viejo de él -supongo que peor es nada.

El libro era viejo, tanto que las hojas se sentían frágiles contra sus dedos y la tinta estaba un poco borrosa, lo hojeo con cuidado reconociendo algunas de las historias que ahí había; el Rey de Diamantes que convertía todo lo que tocaba en oro, la doncella hecha de nieve que había vivido en los Tréboles, la pobre criatura que había salido del mar de los Corazones queriendo ganarse el amor del príncipe y muchas otras más, pero obviamente la historia principal era la de la Reina de Picas.

-La bella durmiente -Alfred contuvo una risa medio sarcástica -bueno, si es bonita pero… vamos esto no puede ser verdad.

Sintió su pecho contraerse dolorosamente.

-No puede…


	4. IV

**-IV-**

Dolorosamente Alfred tenía que admitir que Francis sabía viajar con estilo y que tener dinero te facilitaba la entrada y salida de cualquier lugar. Recordaba vagamente haber pasado horas sentado en la aduana cuando niño mientras su familia estaba de viaje a los Diamantes, entre revisar equipaje, papeleos y otras cosas igual de tediosas. Pero obviamente alguien que era hijo de uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo (y tal vez era el que poseía la mayor fortuna) no tenía esa clase de problemas porque así como pisaron la aduana así salieron, incluyendo los otros _juguetes_ que Francis tenia y si no hubiese estado tan enfurruñado posiblemente hasta lo hubiese disfrutado; era como estar en una película de acción.

En vez de eso, y una vez que bajaron del avión para acomodarse en una camioneta que parecía blindada, se tomó su tiempo para estudiar a sus compañeros de viaje. A pesar que a algunos (dígase Francis y Matthew) ya los conocía bien. Matthew era su hermano menor y gemelo, obviamente a él lo conocía de toda su vida y a pesar de eso el chico solía sorprenderlo cuando menos se lo esperaba, como ahora que parecía muy cómodo sentado junto a Francis, ambos hablando muy animadamente.

No entendía como dos personas totalmente opuestas se llevaban tan bien; siendo que Francis hablaba hasta por los codos con florituras y todo, además que atraía instintivamente la atención de todos como si fuese un diamante brillando al sol haciéndole justicia al nombre de su país de origen. Mientras que Matthew era tímido, costándole horrores iniciar o seguir la conversación con algún desconocido y por lo general la gente lo pasaba de largo sin notarlo, incluso él que era su hermano lo había hecho una o dos veces.

Supuso que fue cosa del azar, destino según Francis, que ambos coincidiesen en uno de los pasillos de la Universidad Nacional de Picas, que era famosa por sus largos e intrincados pasillos. Francis como el alumno nuevo de intercambio que era sucumbió ante los pasillos, vueltas, escaleras y callejones sin salida. Según el, estuvo a punto de darse por vencido y llamar a alguno de sus guardaespaldas cuando se topó con Matthew (su ángel mandado del cielo como solía llamarlo después de eso). Desde entonces Francis se le había pegado a su hermano de tal modo que le era imposible saber quién era la sombra de quien.

A Gilbert y Antonio los había visto una o dos veces rondando los campus correspondientes a Artes y Economía, hablo con ellos solo hasta que Francis los presento formalmente. De lo poco que puso atención sobre ellos fue que los tres se conocían desde niños y siempre estaban metidos en problemas gracias a su gran curiosidad.

Antonio era el hijo de un importante General del Ejército de Corazones y una hermosa cantante de ópera proveniente de los Diamantes. Este solía bromear sobre lo afortunados que eran él y su hermano mayor de parecerse a su madre, en general era un chico agradable aunque un poco despistado.

Mientras que Gilbert descendía de una larga línea de políticos y militares de los Corazones, tenía un medio hermano menor y muchos, muchos primos con los que competir para asegurarse un lugar tanto en su familia como en la estricta esfera social de su país. Parecía que no se tomaba nada en serio, pero tenía una mente muy afilada.

Los tres podrían pasar por individuos funcionales si no estuviesen obsesionados con la Reina de Picas se dijo Alfred cuando la camioneta paro en su último destino.

-Hemos llegado -anuncio Francis sonriéndoles.

Antonio y Gilbert se estiraron en sus asientos para espabilarse un poco mientras Alfred se acomodaba la camisa que corría traviesa hacia arriba.

-¿Y adonde se supone que íbamos?

-Oh bueno, no irán a creer que voy a andar por ahí con un féretro legendario ¿Verdad?

-Yo pensaba que lo llevarías a tu casa -dijo Antonio confundido, aunque _casa_ era una palabra pequeña para el lugar en donde vivía Francis.

-Me encantaría, pero una de las condiciones para dejarnos explorar Tierra Muerta y sacar material en caso de encontrarlo era traerlo aquí- con un ademan pomposo abrió la puerta de la camioneta dejando que la luz del sol les golpeara la cara de lleno, a criterio de Alfred se estaba ganando una golpiza.

-E-esto… estamos en la Universidad -murmuro Matthew sorprendido al verse en la entrada de dicha institución.

-No me digas que el Rector está metido en esto…-Alfred que consideraba al Rector como un hombre de ciencia se negaba a creer que estuviese involucrado, pero en vista de su suerte las posibilidades eran altas.

-Fue él quien me presto a los chicos que nos acompañaron ¡Estaba muy emocionado con esta idea! Tanto así que también nos prestó el equipo para analizar o cotejar todo lo que nos encontramos con los archivos de biblioteca y algunos pergaminos que no están a la mano de cualquiera ¡Tendremos la oportunidad de ubicar temporalmente todo!

Alfred se sintió traicionado, él había estado intentando que el Rector le diese un espacio para instalar un observatorio, pequeño y muy básico, para que los alumnos de Astronomía y carreras afines hicieran prácticas sencillas y no tuviesen que viajar hasta cuatro horas para llegar al observatorio nacional. Pero el hombre lo había evadido haciendo alusión a las prioridades de la Universidad.

Una vez que piso tierra decidió que era hora de alejarse de la locura y regresar a su muy mullida cama, esperaba que Francis no hiciese ningún movimiento sucio con su hermano o que Matthew no cediera a nada.

-¿A dónde vas Alfred? -el chico ya había echado andar cuando Francis lo llamo.

-A mi departamento, a dormir hasta que el mundo recupere su cordura- soltó ácidamente.

-Oh no, no, no… me niego a eso ¡Debes estar cuando abramos el féretro! -paso amistosamente uno de sus brazos por sobre sus hombros, ignorando a propósito el aura malhumorada que este despedía –vamos Al, ya has llegado hasta aquí con nosotros ¿No tienes curiosidad por saber que hay ahí adentro?

Alfred se mordió internamente el labio para evitar que la respuesta se le escapase ¿Sentir curiosidad? ¡Claro que la sentía! Él era curioso por naturaleza, lo mataban los misterios, lo llamaba la ciencia ¡Quería descubrirlo todo! En especial aquellos secretos que guardaba el manto estelar que cubría sus cabezas.

-Solo por curiosidad científica y si me compras el almuerzo.

Francis soltó una risa.

X X X X

Llamaron a la puerta media hora después que el féretro llego al lugar donde iba ser guardado, se habían dado cuenta que este tenía una cerradura bastante peculiar con un símbolo en el cetro.

 _-¿Sera importante? -pregunto Antonio._

 _-¿Lo reconoces Matt?_

 _El chico negó levemente con el ceño fruncido –Se parece al símbolo de las Picas… pero es más intrincado en el centro, nunca había visto algo así._

 _-Entonces creo que yo tengo la solución- anuncio Gilbert antes de hacer, según él, la llamada más importante del año._

Gilbert se le echo encima justo cuando Feliciano entro en la habitación.

-Lamento la tardanza-medio hablo el chico en el abrazo asfixiante -di una vuelta a la derecha en el último pa… ¡Oh!

Al parecer se había dado cuenta de lo que había más allá del hombro de Gilbert.

-¿E-es…? ¿E-ese es?

Francis, que estaba cerca del féretro asintió.

-¡Por la Reina de Corazones! -exclamo antes de acercarse rápidamente.

Todos, menos Alfred, estaban complacidos con las reacciones que despertaba el féretro.

-Es… es… -Feliciano le pasaba las manos suavemente por los contornos de las rosas talladas -No es de cristal, pero es hermoso…

-Feli la razón por la que te llame es esta -Gilbert empujo suavemente al chico hasta quedar frente a la cerradura -Si no mal recuerdo tú me mostraste uno parecido una vez ¿No es así?

Feliciano parpadeo un par de veces antes que su rostro se iluminara.

-Si, si, lo recuerdo... -saco de su mochila un viejo libro grueso- Ah… déjame ver…

Mientras Feliciano buscaba con Antonio y Matthew a sus espaldas, el último miraba maravillado el libro lleno de símbolos, Francis le hizo un puchero a Gilbert.

-Lo siento Fran, pero tenía que asegurarme que era el mismo.

-¿Y sabes lo que significa?

-La verdad no lo recuerdo… es algo… algo…

-¡Aquí!- grito Feliciano casi golpeando la cabeza de los otros dos con la propia.

Tanto Gilbert como Francis se acercaron para mirar por sobre los hombros de Antonio y Matthew, mientras que Alfred se coló frente a ellos.

-Este es el símbolo de los Jokers -explico Feliciano con una sonrisa.

-¿Estás seguro, Feli? ¿No es otra forma de señalar a las Picas?

-Es fácil confundirse por esto -Feliciano marco con su dedo el borde del símbolo en su libro- pero si te das cuenta en la parte superior de esta se encuentra un diamante -señalo la parte dicha- abajo esta un corazón y dentro de este un trébol. Las leyendas dicen que los Jokers eran espíritus que no habían encontrado descanso después de la muerte y se dedicaban a causar perjuicios, pero este libro -señalo dicho objeto con orgullo- menciona algo completamente diferente; ellos son los mensajeros que ayudaban a contactarse con el otro mundo, a llevarse las almas y convertirlas en estrellas ¿No creen que es romántico?

-¿Dice algo más sobre ellos?-pregunto Gilbert curioso.

-Es lo más que he podido traducir, los demás símbolos no los conozco ¿Tal vez Matthew podría ayudarnos?

Con un movimiento suave le paso el libro a Matt que lo tomo como si valiera miles.

-Oh… bueno -le dio una ojeada rápida -dice que estaban encargados de guardar las almas de los Reyes, Reinas y su corte. Y que ser uno de ellos es un gran honor que… lo siento, esto no lo entiendo.

Le regreso el libro a Feliciano cuando no pudo leer más allá de eso.

-Bueno, eso es un buen indicio -dijo Francis animadamente -¿Por qué no abrimos el féretro ahora?

* * *

 _Prometí que iban a abrir el féretro en este capitulo... pero no sera esta vez ¡Lo siento!_

 _Para el otro si :3_


	5. V

**-V-**

Se solía decir "Del dicho al hecho hay un trecho" pero vaya que trecho de tres horas se dijo Alfred. Después de los primeros cuarenta minutos sin lograr abrir el féretro salieron a pedido de Alfred que se moría de hambre, a cuenta de Francis que le debía el almuerzo y con Feliciano incluido que estaba más que emocionado de formar parte de eso, dejando a los guardaespaldas del chico a cargo de intentar abrir la cerradura.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-dijo Matthew poco después de que se sentaran en un restaurant cercano a la Universidad y comenzaran a comer el pan de cortesía que les dieron.

Feliciano, a quien iba dirigida la pregunta, asintió mientras se pasaba un pedazo del pan.

-¿Dónde conseguiste ese libro? Quiero decir, es algo bastante inusual.

-Oh bueno, es algo curioso en realidad- Feliciano se llevó otro pedazo de pan a la boca mientras meditaba su respuesta -Lo encontré en la biblioteca de mi abuelo cuando era niño, escondido entre muchos otros libros.

Saco cuidadosamente dicho objeto de su mochila posándolo con sumo cuidado por sobre la mesa.

-¿Pueden ver estas marcas?- les pregunto señalando varias zonas oscuras de la tapa.

-Parecen ser quemaduras -musito Matthew.

Francis casi se atraganto al escuchar eso -¿No me digas que este libro pertenecía a la Biblioteca de Corazones?

Feliciano asintió con una gran sonrisa-Mi abuelo me dijo que uno de nuestros antepasados salvo este libro del incendio que destruyó esa Biblioteca, es muy importante porque posee conocimiento sobre la Época de la Luz que no se encuentra en ningún otro lado… el problema es que muchos de los símbolos que hay en el no se encuentran en el código de Mirian -comenzó a hojear el libro mostrando un montón de páginas llenas de extraños símbolos y dibujos –muchas de las paginas son un verdadero misterio para mí. Tal vez Matthew, mi hermano y yo podríamos intentar descifrarlo…

Las mejillas de Matt se tintaron de rojo, en extremo complacido con la idea -Me encantaría ayudarlos.

La comida llego poco después, entre pláticas sobre la infancia de Feliciano, lo fácil que era perderte en los pasillos de la universidad, lo malhumorado que era Yao (el encargado del archivo general) y lo que esperaban ver dentro del féretro.

-Pues yo espero ver a alguien dentro de esa cosa, sería una pena que no hubiese nada.

Alfred se habría reído de no ser porque tenía la boca demasiado llena, así que solo dio un amago de risa.

-Por la reacción de Alfred no le voy a preguntar que espera encontrar-replico Francis con la nariz arrugada y un poco ofendido.

Escucharon un "eso no es justo" o algo parecido ya que Alfred aun tenia comida en la boca.

-Sería maravilloso si encontramos a la Reina ¿No crees Al? A mama le encantara cuando se entere.

Alfred le dirigió una mirada a su hermano pidiéndole en silencio que no fuese a involucrar a su madre en eso, si de alguien habían heredado la terquedad esa era Emily Jones. No se quería ni imaginar cómo reaccionaría la mujer al enterarse de algo así, seguramente la tendrían todo el día junto al féretro.

-Me encantaría conocer a la admirable mujer que es responsable de tan adorable… Oh disculpen, es el mío- Francis fue interrumpido a mitad de su frase por el sonido de su teléfono, era un mensaje que le ilumino el rostro por completo, era imposible pasar desapercibido el cumulo de emociones que se gestaban en él.

Le pasó el teléfono a Gilbert que miro curioso la pantalla junto con Antonio, ambos lanzaron un gemido de sorpresa.

 _La cerradura ha sido abierto como nos ordenó señorito, le esperamos para abrir el féretro._

Las manos de Francis le temblaban mientras se llevaba a la boca el vaso con jugo para intentar calmar sus ansias, por fin llegaba el momento con el que había soñado desde que era un niño.

-¿Qué estamos esperando?-Pregunto Gilbert después de que todos leyeran el mensaje -Apresuren la comida.

-¿Podemos llevarla con nosotros?

-¡Oh no, esto sabe mal cuando se enfría!

-¡Apúralo y ya entonces!

X X X X

¡Jeanne tenía la culpa!

Pensaba Francis mientras recorrían los pasillos de la Universidad camino a donde estaba el féretro.

La hermosa Jeanne tenía la culpa por haberlo obsesionado con esto desde que era niño, leyéndole todas y cada una de las historias que se encontraba de la Época de la Luz y en especial de la Reina durmiente.

¿Cómo no iba a obsesionarse?

Si era solo un niño que soñaba con poder ver la bonita cara de la Reina sobre su lecho de rosas.

Jeanne tenía la culpa que fallara tres veces al intentar meter la llave, que sus manos temblaran cual gelatina al girar el picaporte y su respiración fuese errática. Estaba quedando como un total idiota, pero poco le importaba.

El féretro se veía magnifico ahí en medio de la habitación, la poca luz que había le daba un aspecto ultraterreno tal cual se vio en su antigua morada. Nada importaba en ese momento, ni siquiera el frio al que debía someterse el lugar para mantener una atmosfera parecida al de la montaña.

Todo lo que le explicaron sobre el procedimiento para quitar la cerradura fue un borrón rápido en su mente, incluso no pudo registrar que Alfred y Gilbert salieron de la habitación. Pronto podría saludar a quien quiera que estuviese dentro como se hace a un viejo conocido al que no has visto por mucho.

1… 2… 3…

La tapa cedió con un fuerte impulso, polvo que permanecía dentro levanto una cortina que los cegó por un instante.

Su corazón dejo de latir por un momento y luego lo hizo furiosamente. No sabía exactamente que sentir ¿Felicidad? ¿Emoción? ¿Nostalgia? Malditos sentimientos que no se ponían de acuerdo. Lo único que hizo fue guardar silencio mirando reverentemente frente suyo.

¿Los demás que hacían? No estaba seguro, solo podía sentir la presión sobre su brazo.

-¿Francis?

Una hermosa tapa de cristal pulido se veía dentro del féretro, la belleza de esta era incomparable al tallado en madera. La emoción se apodero de él, tenía que librarla de alguna manera y lo único que se le ocurrió fue tirar de la muñeca que sujetaba su brazo, plantando un beso en los labios contrarios. Cuando se separaron, Francis soltó una risa llena de entusiasmo.

-¿Creen que podamos levantarlo?- pregunto acercándose a sus guardaespaldas.

Matthew se quedó estático en su lugar, rojo como un farolillo boqueando en busca de aire o de cordura. Antonio se acercó hasta el féretro, mirando cuidadosamente los bordes de madera dentro.

-Esta es una caja de madera- dijo después de un rato -¿Ya vieron los bordes? Son como piezas de un rompecabezas. Esto se armó sobre el féretro de cristal, podría apostar que fueron hechos por diferentes personas… me pregunto porque hicieron esto.

-¿Tal vez para despistar a alguien? ¿O para mantener el féretro a salvo?

-Es extraño.

-Bueno, eso no importa en este momento- Francis se coló hasta ellos aun con una sonrisa en el rostro, la emoción no cabía en sus facciones -Lo que nos ocupa ahora es abrirlo ¿No? Además parece pesado, creo que vamos a necesitar la ayuda de todos ¿Dónde están Alfred y Gil?

-¿No te diste cuenta? Fueron por las chamarras, aquí hace un frió del infierno.

-Oh bueno, supongo que con nosotros será suficiente.

Se colocaron todos alrededor colocando los dedos debajo de la tapa para hacer impulso.

-¿Listos?- pregunto Francis- Bueno uno, dos, tres…

A pesar de su aspecto pesado, la tapa era liviana como una pluma y casi se les resbala por el exceso de fuerza al levantarla.

Feliciano que fue el primero en tener una vista del interior soltó un gritillo de sorpresa llevándose las manos a la boca.

* * *

 _Quiero pedir disculpas por el retraso, surgieron complicaciones en la escuela (si, ya estoy de regreso) y toda la semana ha sido un infierno gracias a un profesor idiota._

 _Aprovecho para contestar lo que no puedo hacer de otro modo; Ya han abierto el féretro... ¿Que hay adentro? (Ya lo saben) Lo veremos en el próximo capitulo._

 _Los capítulos son cortos para actualizar rápido, así que lamento si es poco._

 _Alfred y Francis se van a llevar la sorpresa de su vida con la Reina, eso se los juro (?)_

 _Sin mas por el momento nos vemos el viernes, que va a ser la fecha oficial para los capítulos nuevos y porque los capítulos de JoJo me ponen de buenas._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	6. VI

**-VI-**

Silencio

El silencio nunca era bueno cuando Francis Bonnefoy estaba en la habitación.

El silencio era malísimo cuando Francis y Antonio estaban en la misma habitación.

Con urgencia Gilbert abrió la puerta de par en par esperando ver que rayos pasaba con sus amigos, que para su sorpresa estaban cernidos sobre el féretro sin mover ningún musculo.

-¡Lo abrieron sin mí! -chillo acercándose a ellos, dándole un empujón brusco a Antonio para que lo dejara ver.

Y bueno, cabe decir que la palabra _Reina_ estaba muy mal empleada, porque ahí tendido en un lecho de rosas blancas (de apariencia aun fresca) estaba un chico que para nada se parecía a la mujer tallada en el féretro de madera. Era cierto que sus rasgos eran delicados, la nariz un poco más respingada, los labios no tan carnosos y unas largas pestañas espesas. Pero lo que más acentuaba su aspecto era la palidez de su rostro que lo hacía ver como una muñequita de porcelana todo enmarcado por mechones color paja que eran resaltados por el color azul violáceo de sus ropas.

-E-esto no parece una Reina- les dijo Gilbert para sacarlos de su ensimismamiento -bueno a menos que le toquemos la entrepierna…

Francis le dio un golpe en la mano, justo antes que Gilbert intentara algo.

-¡Eso es algo muy grosero Gilbert!

-¡Es que no parece una Reina!- replico en su defensa sobándose la mano –Y mucho menos por las cejas.

-Bueno, está en un féretro de cristal que estaba escondido en un castillo, debe de ser la Reina ¿No?- razono Antonio colocándose una mano en el mentón.

-A-ah… bueno, no recuerdo en que página fue, pero recuerdo que una vez leí que Rey y Reina era un título más que el género de un gobernante- intervino Feliciano balanceándose sobre sus talones aun mirando el rostro de la Reina.

Francis le dedico una sonrisa amorosa a la Reina como las que su madre le daba cuando se iba a dormir, pasando cuidadosamente el dorso de su mano por sobre la mejilla pálida que estaba fría como un hielo.

-La leyenda dice que está dormido ¿Ustedes que creen?

Antonio se acercó hasta Francis pasando los dedos sobre el cuello para sentir el pulso.

-No hay nada Fran, incluso está demasiado frio como para que alguna función vital este en proceso.

Francis soltó un suspiro pesaroso -Bueno, tenemos a la Reina al fin y al cabo ¿No lo crees Al?

Todos giraron a ver a Alfred que estaba callado y muy quieto a los pies del féretro, tenía un aspecto enfermizo demasiado pálido y con los ojos muy abiertos. Antes de contestar se fue de espalda cayendo con estrepito.

-¡Al!- corrió Matthew a socorrer a su hermano.

-Debe ser duro que todo lo que crees es una mentira ¿No?- la voz de Gilbert se escuchaba más profunda que de costumbre incluso con un dejo malicioso.

Francis y Antonio que lo conocían desde niños sabían que tenía ciertos periodos en los que su personalidad cambiaba un poco, de un momento era un chico bromista y relajado y al otro se ponía serio e irónico. Con el tiempo se habían acostumbrado a esos cambios repentinos pero esta vez, tal vez por la ocasión o por la luz que golpeaba al chico dándole un halo místico, logro causarles escalofríos.

-Pero tampoco es bueno estárselo restregando en la cara, ya sabes que Alfred es un mal perdedor.

-Lo que sea -bufo Gilbert moviéndose de manera grácil hasta llegar a Francis.

-Dime Fran ahora que ya tienes a la Reina que tanto estabas buscando ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Revelaras este conocimiento o te lo quedaras por el momento? ¡Estoy curioso por saber!

Francis se removió incomodo -No creo que sea buena idea dar parte a menos que estemos seguros de esto…

-Me parece muy sensato, siempre has tenido un buen juicio ¡Como los grandes Reyes!-dijo antes de mirar su teléfono -Ya es tarde ¿No crees que deberíamos irnos ya Feli?

El chico miro su propio teléfono soltando un suspiro que sonaba a un "Ve" –Tienes razón, me toca preparar la comida hoy y Lovi me matara si no llego a tiempo.

Ambos se despidieron mientras cruzaban la puerta, Gilbert diciendo que había sido algo muy divertido y Feliciano agradeciendo que lo involucraran en eso.

-Hay que revisarle la cabeza a ese chico- murmuro Antonio antes de ponerle atención a Alfred tapándolo con una de las chamarras-Espero que no tenga hipotermia, no se necesita estar expuesto a un frio muy extremo para contraerla.

-Él es friolento por naturaleza-indico Matthew con una sonrisa pesarosa.

-Me di cuenta –Antonio se giró a Francis que seguía mirando dentro del féretro -¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

-Esperar, no es que dude que encontramos a la Reina Durmiente pero preferiría tener evidencia concreta, cuando terminemos de comparar todas las cosas que trajimos con los registros y hacerles algunas pruebas… ¿Tal vez tradujeron mal y era un Rey?

-Tal vez era el muñeco del Rey

-Eso no suena bien Antonio…

-No, pero suena romántico-Antonio puso cara dramática al momento que levantaba los brazos para darle énfasis a su historia- imagínate al Rey del más poderoso país cayéndose de amor por un simple muchacho y cuando esté enfermo el Rey se volvió loco de dolor, después de todo uno nunca escoge de quien enamorarse ni cómo.

Francis tuvo que darle la razón en eso.

-Bueno, salgamos de aquí antes que Alfred se muera de frio- indico antes de comenzar a balbucear mientras ayudaba a Matthew a cargar a su hermano -¿Momificación tal vez? No… se ve lozano ¿Liofilización? Oh quien sabe… tal vez la hermana de Iván sepa de esto.

X X X X

Para cuando Alfred volvió en si estaba en uno de los pasillos de la Universidad con Francis, Matthew y Antonio sentados frente a él.

-¿Dónde estoy?- les pregunto confuso.

-Cerca del pasillo principal- dijo Matthew entre resoplidos.

-¿Eh, porque?

Los tres le pusieron mala cara antes que Francis le contestara -Porque no aguantamos cargarte hasta llegar a la salida.

-Esperen, esperen, esperen… ¿Por qué estamos aquí? ¿Y el féretro? ¿Cómo que cargarme?

-Bueno, al parecer alguien se sorprendió mucho y perdió el conocimiento.

Alfred les hizo una mueca enfadada -¿Por cierto, trajeron mi almuerzo?

Matthew boqueo sorprendido -¡Te desmayaste, casi te da hipotermia y en lo único que piensas es en tu almuerzo!

-Es un almuerzo caro- repuso en defensa mientras se levantaba -supongo que no ¿Verdad? Francis dame las llaves.

-Eres imposible- Matthew se recostó sobre el hombro de Francis –igual de terco que mama.

Alfred le saco la lengua mientras se iba, dejando a los tres que suspiraron a su espalda.

-No vuelvo a ayudarte con tu hermano Matthew- sentencio Antonio antes de dejarse caer por completo al suelo.

X X X X

-Como odio estos pasillos –bufo Alfred una vez dentro de la habitación -hasta choque con Yao por dar una vuelta mal…

El frio le golpeo rápidamente haciéndolo temblar, la habitación con su poca iluminación la hacía ver tétrica y peor aún con un féretro a mitad de ella. Aprovechando que nadie más estaba ahí y para saciar su curiosidad se acercó hasta el. El chico que se encontraba ahí se veía sereno, con las manos recargadas sobre su vientre justo como ponían a los muertos, ese pensamiento le valió otro escalofrió.

-Vaya que has hecho revuelo, pero soy sincero cuando creo que esto no es más que una patraña, a saber quién eres en realidad.

Se giró a buscar el paquete donde estaba su almuerzo, esa habitación funcionaba como un congelador gigante y solo necesitaría un buen rato en el microondas, almuerzo y comida cara gratis era un buen pago por toda esa locura.

No supo en realidad que fue lo que piso o con que se tropezó pero estaba seguro que el golpe iba a ser duro y lo fue, sobre todo cuando no pudo meter las manos por proteger el empaque de comida. Abrió lentamente un ojo para calcular el daño y vaya sorpresa se llevó cuando se dio cuenta que justo había caído sobre el féretro y peor aún, su rostro había caído sobre el otro. Se alejó de él como si hubiese caído sobre un hierro caliente.

-Oh no, no, no, no… rayos no.

Su rostro estaba tan rojo que podría competir con una rosa. Tomo su empaque y salió corriendo, solo esperaba que nadie se enterara y para cerciorarse se volvió para gritar.

-¡Esto se queda entre nosotros! ¿Entendido? -aunque sabía que era inútil lo hacía sentir más tranquilo.

Genial, le acababa de dar un beso a un muerto…

Y peor aún su primer beso.

Que alguien lo mate.

* * *

 _El chiste de la entrepierna me lo saque de Diamond is Unbreakable… gracias Joseph por tu extensa sabiduría (?)_

 _Ademas estoy muy consciente que no es viernes pero me quede con la duda si publicar o no ya que lo hice a mitad de semana, por ultimo decir que desde niña he amado las historias de momias (en especial_ _Nefertiti, Tutankamón, Ötzi y La doncella de Llullaillaco) tanto así que no me pude resistir para meter algo así a la historia._


	7. VII

**-VII-**

 _Leves movimientos fueron registrados en su memoria poco antes de despertar, el sonido de los cortineros siendo corridos y el suave bamboleo de la bandeja de té colocada en una mesa cercana. Eran sonidos que le causaban tranquilidad y le recordaban la vida pacífica que llevaba, más como una imposición que gusto propio, pero el bien sabía que ahora le era imposible realizar las actividades de antaño._

 _-Buenos días mi Reina._

 _Con pesadez abrió levemente un ojo tanto para ajustarse a la poca luz que entraba por la ventana como para espantar el sueño._

 _-¿Cómo se siente?_

 _Quiso decirle que de las mil maravillas pero la mentira le supo ácida en la boca, se estaba muriendo y lo sabía, pero era diferente a que todo el mundo lo supiese. Prefirió ignorar diplomáticamente la pregunta centrando su atención en el gran ventanal que filtraba la luz a su habitación, su sirviente pareció leerle la mente._

 _-Hoy es un hermoso día-le dijo mientras le pasaba una taza con el humeante líquido cuando ya estaba sentado en la cama._

 _-En efecto lo es -convino antes de dar un sorbo y hacer una ligera mueca por el sabor amargo de la infusión de hierbas cuya función era sanarlo -¿Qué hay agendado para hoy?_

 _-Nada importante de que ocuparse mí Reina._

 _Nada como ayer, nada como mañana, nada como todos los días._

 _-Comienzo a creer que me esconden las cosas -se quejó amargamente en voz baja -¿Para cuándo está programado el regreso de su Majestad?_

 _Ni siquiera eso sabía._

 _-Si los vientos quieren, para hoy en la tarde mi Reina -le dijo mientras se mantenía junto a su cama esperando pacientemente a que terminara._

 _-Basta de llamarme así, llámame por mi nombre- le exigió pasándole la taza cuando estuvo vacía-¿Somos hermanos, no es así?_

 _Una sonrisa socarrona se extendió por la cara de aquel joven, acentuando el brillo peligroso de sus ojos y las pecas extendidas por las mejillas._

 _-Soy solo un simple As que conoce su lugar MI REINA._

 _-Cináed_

 _-Mi Reina._

 _-Voy hacer que te cuelguen si me vuelves a llamar así._

 _-Moriría cumpliendo mi deber entonces- respondió con un poco de burla -sin ánimos de ofender ¿Pero acaso no ha tenido una plática similar con mi Rey?_

 _-Eres imposible._

 _-Las doncellas vendrán en cualquier momento para cambiarlo, el clima es bueno hoy así podrá tomar su desayuno en la terraza._

 _-Lo tomaré si no está medio ejército conmigo._

 _-Lamentablemente son órdenes de mi Rey y no puedo ignorarlas, su seguridad es mi prioridad._

 _Sabía muy bien que aquella actitud se debía más a la culpa que su hermano sentía al dejarlo solo el día que aquella fecha le atravesó el pecho, aunque fue una orden suya en primer lugar, pues odiaba tener a su séquito detrás de él todo el día._

 _¿Quién se imaginaria que sería atacado en su propio castillo?_

 _-Desayunare en el comedor entonces._

 _-Como ordene- se despidió haciéndole una reverencia cerca de la puerta -Arcturus_

 _X X X X_

 _Poco después de picar la poca comida que su cuerpo podía pasar se trasladó a su estudio, agradeciendo que era uno de los pocos lugares en donde podía estar relativamente solo. Mirando por el gran ventanal el jardín que el Rey le diera para que plantara en el lo que quisiera y añorando pasar sus ratos libres paseando por el. El aburrimiento ya estaba haciendo de las suyas arrastrándolo a un ligero sueño cuando una voz cantarina se escuchó a su espalda._

 _-¡Oh por los Dioses, vaya que los rumores son ciertos… su Majestad se está muriendo!_

 _Entreabrió uno de sus ojos y ahí, frente a él, estaba la razón por la cual no podía estar completamente solo en esa habitación, con sus ropas negras-rojas y su aspecto ultraterreno; un Joker._

 _-Se ve peor de lo que imaginaba- le dijo ladeando la cabeza para mirarlo mejor._

 _-¿Has venido por mí?_

 _-¿Eh?- la mueca que hizo dejo ver sus afilados colmillos, otra de las cualidades de un Joker que hacían temblar a las personas -No, he venido a dejarte un recado…_

 _Su expresión cambio de burlona a seria, era extraño ya que esas criaturas parecían estar hechas para burlarse de todos. Ver a un Joker serio era algo aterrador en cierto grado._

 _-Puedo asegurarte que yo mismo vendré por usted cuando sea la hora pero por el momento disfrute de la vida Majestad… a menos que quiera adelantar las cosas, eso también lo puedo hacer._

 _La Reina negó levemente -Aun tengo cosas que hacer._

 _Eso se ganó una risa profunda del Joker acompañada de una mirada un tanto cariñosa_

 _-Siempre ha sido demasiado terco -paseo una de sus manos frías como el mármol por sobre el rubio cabello -No sabe los dolores de cabeza que nos ha dado a Sasha y a mí._

 _El nombre de Sasha se ganó toda su atención._

 _-Tome -saco dos sobres perfectamente cerrados de su chaqueta, uno se lo pasó a la Reina mientras que el otro tenía el sello de las Picas cerrándolo -Me encontré a su Rey camino aquí, iré a dejar esto a su As mientras lee el suyo ¿Supongo que su Majestad querrá que lleve la respuesta?_

 _-15 minutos-le indico una vez que reconociera el sello en la carta._

 _El Joker asintió desvaneciéndose de la habitación, dejándolo solo con el sonido de su respiración pesada, como de costumbre Sasha hablaba de las cosas triviales que le pasaban, desde el golpe accidental que se dio al bajar del caballo hasta que Erzsi por fin había cumplido su sueño de cambiar las cortinas del salón principal por unas menos feas según ella. Terminando con un;_

 _Espero que tu enfermedad o tu Rey no te impidan visitarme pronto, pues he dado muchas vueltas acerca de lo ocurrido y quisiera preguntar algunas cosas sobre ese día que no puedo hacer por este medio, no quisiera que mis palabras sean mal interpretadas. Quieran los Dioses y ojala solo sea mi imaginación._

 _X X X X_

 _-¿Desde hace cuánto te encuentras parado ahí?_

 _La voz profunda lo saco de sus pensamientos, ya había anochecido y el Rey había pedido expresamente que lo llevaran a una de las mansiones sin saber para qué, manteniéndose pegado a la ventana de su habitación desde que llego._

 _-Mi Rey -no pudo evitar que la sonrisa traicionera que corrió por su rostro al momento de encarar al otro, se veía tal cual la última vez que estuvieron juntos._

 _-Hemos hablado esto muchas veces –le recrimino mientras avanzaba hasta él con su paso seguro abriendo los brazos listo para envolverlo en un abrazo –No hay necesidad de ser tan formales entre nosotros y puedes llamarme por mi nombre._

 _-Aston -murmuro una vez que pudo recargar la frente en el pecho contrario, el Rey siempre había sido más alto y ahora lo parecía aún más._

 _-Estoy de regreso -le dijo antes de besarle la sien -¿Cómo te sientes?_

 _Tardo un momento antes de responderle, sin mirarlo a los ojos porque sabía que Aston podría adivinar su mentira._

 _-Mejor._

 _El Rey apretó los brazos a su alrededor -Vas a estar bien, te lo prometo._

 _-Le creo._

 _Se quedaron en silencio durante un rato antes que el Rey se separara._

 _-Ven, quiero mostrarte algo._

 _Se sintió sorprendido cuando el Rey lo llevo hasta el jardín, pues desde el ataque había desarrollado una aversión por permanecer en lugares así. Pero ahí estaban en el pequeño atrio a mitad del jardín sin escoltas, con solo un par de copas llenas con un líquido oscuro._

 _-¿Vino?_

 _\- Fue un regalo de Lady Emma, para celebrar mi regreso- le indico mientras le ayudaba a sentarse._

 _-Su Majestad odia el vino._

 _-Ella me aseguro que este me iba a gustar -le paso con delicadeza una de las copas, que la Reina llevo a la boca sorbiendo levemente el líquido. Tenía un sabor extraño, pero si era un regalo de Lady Emma era casi como si fuera un regalo del mismo Rey de Diamantes -Además ¿Quién puede pensar en una pequeñez como esa cuando estamos rodeados de esto?_

 _La Reina miro a su alrededor, había pequeñas luces revoloteando cerca de ellos._

 _-¿Hadas?_

 _-Casi -dijo Aston después de una suave risa -Son luciérnagas._

 _-Nunca antes las había visto-en sus verdes ojos se reflejaba la luz al momento que recargaba su cabeza por sobre el hombro del Rey y este le pasaba el brazo por sobre los hombros, saboreando el vino y el momento-como sabe, me prohibían salir, incluso para estas cosas._

 _-Yo tampoco las había visto -admitió -es un espectáculo muy hermoso, como mirar una lluvia de estrellas._

 _La Reina soltó una risa ligera -Me acabo de dar cuenta que su Majestad es muy aficionado a las estrellas._

 _-¿Como no hacerlo si están formadas de las almas de nuestros antepasados? –Con su brazo libre señalo hacia el cielo –Mi madre siempre me decía, que cuando me sintiese inseguro mirara hacia arriba ahí siempre estarían los Reyes antes de mí y cuando llegase el momento ella también, tal vez es esa muy brillante que nos mira._

 _La Reina sonrió levemente, el tiempo estaba pasando entre una charla tranquila, como pocas veces tenían, tanto así que el sueño comenzaba a ganarle._

 _-Cuando te recuperes iremos a la zona norte –le dijo de repente- las luces que ahí se miran por las noches son hermosas._

 _-Si_

 _-También podríamos ir con los Tréboles ya que sus paisajes son hermosos –el Rey le beso la sien de nuevo- aunque su clima es horrendo… ¿Recuerdas cómo se atorro nuestra carroza la última vez que fuimos?_

 _Hizo un ruido que asemejaba un sí y una risa._

 _-La próxima vez que despiertes veras que todo estará mejor…_

 _La Reina quiso decirle que si pero su cuerpo se sentía muy pesado, tanto que ya no le contestaba y tuvo que dejar caer la copa. Poco a poco se fue sumiendo en la inconciencia casi sin percibir nada más a su alrededor._

 _-Nos veremos cuando despiertes –le dijeron a lo lejos y entre la bruma que era su conciencia -Te amo._

 _Una presión en sus labios fue lo último que sintió antes de perder el conocimiento._

 _Fue esa misma presión la que lo hizo despertar._

* * *

 _Mañana es el cumpleaños de mi tío (que es como mi padre) y estaré ocupada todo el día así que adelanto capitulo._


	8. VIII

**-VIII-**

¿Qué haces cuando te despiertas en un lugar completamente desconocido y con un frió que te cala hasta los huesos?

¿Qué haces cuando te despiertas en un lecho de rosas blancas como las que les ponen a los Reyes caídos en la Ceremonia de Despedida?

¿Qué haces cuando te despiertas y no hay nadie que conozcas junto a ti?

Ni su Rey

Ni Cináed

Ni _Sasha_

Nadie

Los protocolos de la corte y las lecciones de las institutrices no le dicen nada de cómo actuar en este momento, así que lo único que puede hacer es entrar en pánico aunque solo sea en su mente y corazón, porque no puede dejar que nadie más lo note en sus facciones, era la Reina de Picas después de todo y un pequeño desliz de su parte podría traer desgracia y deshonra al Reino.

Así que con cuidado se bajó del féretro, comenzando a sentirse mareado cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo. Y es ahora cuando recuerda que estaba enfermo, muriéndose, que tal vez lo hizo y su alma fue llevada al Castillo de Cristal de los Jokers esperando su turno para volverse una estrella. Segundos después de procesar la idea la descarta, los conoce mejor de lo que muchos harían, ha conocido uno desde la infancia y sabe perfectamente que son almas burlescas, pomposas y orgullosas, una habitación así no va en el concepto de belleza de un Joker, debe ser algo más.

Esta débil y lo sabe, como cada una de las personas del mundo, la Corte nunca ha sido buena para guardar un secreto además que ha faltado a innumerables visitas a otros Reinos. Aunque por el momento viven en paz, está seguro que una oportunidad así no la dejarían pasar. La Reina es la encargada de brindarle energía al Rey, mientras más poderosa es la Reina mejor puede canalizar la energía siendo el Rey más fuerte y más estable su Reino. Y con su condición actual hace ver a su Rey débil a pesar que era un monarca poderoso que podría mantener la estabilidad de las Picas por sí solo.

Así que debe ser eso, los habían tomado desprevenidos mientras estaban en el jardín y ahora estaba en un Reino enemigo. Con precaución se asomó por la ventana que estaba cerca, no quería ser descubierto ni que otra fecha le atravesase el cuerpo, esa era una experiencia que prefería no repetir. Tenía que buscar a su Rey, a An o Cináed si es que estaban cerca y juntos podrían escapar. Pero lo que vio tras el cristal lo dejo más confuso porque no se parecía a ninguna de las ciudades opulentas que había en los Diamantes, las sólidas construcciones de los Corazones y los Tréboles estaban descartados por la ausencia de la fina capa de nieve que siempre los cubría. Ni siquiera se parecía a su Reino, de ninguna manera ni modo.

¿Dónde estaba?

¿Estaba en peligro?

Solo podría saberlo si salía de ese lugar, Cináed debía estar cerca, era cosa del Destino y de las marcas que los habían escogido como Reina y As. Uno cerca del otro para protegerlo y para estar a salvo. Y para salir primero debía derribar esa puerta, que era pesada como ninguna otra que hubiese visto, empujarla no era una opción así que opto por otra idea aunque más peligrosa debido a su condición.

Tomo una respiración profunda antes de invocar a su guardián consiguiendo solo la forma de una zarza de rosal oscura enredándose en su brazo izquierdo, era una forma básica y no se veía tan poderoso como lo hiciese cuando estaba sano, pero podría derribar esa puerta de eso estaba seguro. Hizo un movimiento elegante con la mano como si apartase algo frente a él y el viento comenzó a sentirse, espero antes que una ráfaga afilada como un cuchillo impactara contra la puerta haciéndola añicos. Con cuidado asomo la cabeza esperando no ser visto, pero solo había un solitario y largo pasillo oscuro antes de llegar a otra puerta, esta vez de madera que no ofreció resistencia alguna a un nuevo golpe. La Reina pensó entre jadeos amargos que si estuviese sano un solo ataque habría bastado para destruir las dos puertas y tal vez más.

Ahora libre, decidió irse por la izquierda, elección hecha más que nada por el aspecto sentimental de su marca de nacimiento, él siempre iba a la izquierda y su Rey a la derecha. Eran como direcciones pregrabadas en ellos que por alguna razón siempre los llevaban al mismo lugar. Así avanzo tan rápido como pudo porque sentía que alguien le pisaba los talones, tal vez era paranoia, tal vez no, pero no quería quedarse a averiguarlo.

Los pasillos se le hacían conocidos, parecidos a los del castillo que compartía con su Rey, las diferencias residían en los ventanales y las cosas que los adornaban. Su Rey como buen amante del orden y la precisión odiaba que los pasillos tuviesen cosas estorbosas y ahí estaba en medio del camino una enorme vitrina de vidrio llena con lo que parecían vasijas o urnas de oro.

¿Quién pondría una urna así?

Menudo amo del castillo más loco, pero llamaba la atención los extraños símbolos ahí grabados que no tenían sentido alguno para él. Pronto se dio cuenta que junto a las urnas se veían pequeños retratos hechos seguramente por un gran artista porque ese nivel de detalle y realismo lo dejo pasmado. Nunca había visto algo así antes y de no sentirse en un apuro pediría el nombre del autor de esos cuadros, bien le vendría algo así de su familia en su habitación.

Su ensimismamiento podría haber durado horas si no fuese por un grito proveniente a sus espaldas, ahora se habían dado cuenta que escapo y seguro lo estaban buscando, tenía que irse ya; por lo que siguió su camino, haciéndole caso a sus instintos y a la voz de su Rey que le ordenaban que se moviera hacia adelante.

 _Siempre hacia adelante._

 _No importa que._

 _No mires hacia atrás._

Y si lo hizo hasta que se topó con un muro.

 _Sigue hacia adelante._

 _No te detengas._

Y ahora no sabía qué hacer, tentó levemente la pared esperando encontrar un pasaje o algo así, pero el muro era sólido, sin posibilidad de ser destruido; y no es como si pudiese hacerlo, no en ese momento.

¿Qué haría Cináed?

Sus ojos vagaron al ventanal frente a él, no estaba muy alto y había un jardín justo bajo el ventanal, si pudiese llegar a la rama que estaba cerca lograría salir de ahí.

Después de titubear un poco el cristal sufrió el mismo destino que las puertas anteriores. Nunca antes había escalado un árbol y mucho menos bajarlo, la sola idea habría hecho a su madre, su nodriza y a la institutriz escandalizarse; pero había visto a Cináed hacerlo miles de veces, parecía sencillo, un pie tras el otro algo así como caminar.

Hubo un grito a su espalda, no tenía sentido, como el canto de los tritones al salir del mar. Pero fue poderoso casi gutural, le hizo dar un salto justo donde estaba parado.

 _No mires hacia atrás._

 _Salta._

Sin pensárselo dos veces se subió al marco del ventanal, unos cuantos rasguños en las manos podría soportarlos y sin más salto hacia la rama, tambaleándose un poco hasta que llego al tronco. El primer paso estaba dado, ahora el más importante; llegar a tierra de un brinco.

Cináed siempre brincaba a tierra.

Cináed nunca se había lastimado.

Pero para su desgracia él no era Cináed y la confirmación le llego como un fuerte dolor en el hombro al caer a tierra sobre su costado, esa no era una buena señal.

Ruidos y gritos llenaron su alrededor, mientras la luz le cegaba los ojos al rodarse sobre su espalda y un rostro familiar se cernía sobre él.

-¿Giselbert?

* * *

 _Lamento tanto la demora, simplemente puedo decir que las cosas en casa no están nada bien y por lo tanto mi animo, inspiración y ganas de escribir se va por los suelos._


	9. IX

**-IX-**

Francis tenía un romance con su colchón, su muy mullido y cómodo colchón. Y como tal, su historia era celada por la alarma que insistía en separarlos todos los días. El chico frunció el ceño mientras se escabullía sabanas abajo con la esperanza de ignorar ese maldito ruido, hasta que cayó en cuenta que la voz de Marina era la que intentaba arrancarlo de su lecho. A regañadientes saco la mano de su capullo de sabanas, tanteando el mueble hasta encontrar su teléfono.

-¿Fran, eres tú?- preguntaron al otro lado de la línea una vez que se las arregló para contestar.

-No, soy el Rey de Diamantes- escupió el chico ácidamente, cansado y recién despertado era sarcástico por naturaleza -¿Qué ocurre Antonio?

El chico pareció titubear un poco antes de volver a hablar

-Tenemos un problema.

Francis hizo una mueca ante sus palaras menos favoritas a la peor hora del día.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-A-ah… bueno, vine a dejar a Lovi a la escuela porque ya sabes que si no se le para temprano se salta las primeras horas, sin desayunar y todo el día anda de mal humor…

-Al grano Toni- mascullo mientras se frotaba la frente, dejar divagar a Antonio era un pase seguro a una conversación interminable.

-Sí, lo siento –el chico guardo silencio por un momento, se escuchaba como si estuviese corriendo o algo así –Bueno, me encontré a Gil por aquí, pensamos que ya estabas pegado al féretro así que fuimos a buscarte pero… -ahí estaba, una pausa dramática marca Carriendo -ambas puertas estaban hechas añicos.

Eso logro llamar la atención de Francis -¿Qué?

-Ya sabes, rotas, esparcidas por todo el lugar, peor aún, se llevaron al chico.

Francis se sintió mareado, no supo si fue por la noticia o porque se había levantado casi de un salto.

-Gilbert dijo ver algo y se echó a correr como loco por el pasillo, voy tras él ¿En cuánto puedes llegar aquí?

-En cinco si no hay tráfico.

-Vale.

Después de colgar, Francis tomo la primer camisa que encontró sin importarle mucho si el pantalón que llevaba era el mismo de ayer, corrió escaleras abajo casi entrando como un torbellino a la cocina para recoger el manojo de llaves, su chaqueta y una tostada casi al mismo tiempo, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de Monique, su hermana.

-Buenos días Francis, es un placer verte despierto tan temprano.

-Surgió una emergencia en la Universidad, adiós- y salió tan rápido como pudo.

La chica soltó un suspiro contra su taza de café, sospechaba que todo eso era porque Francis no quería oírla darle un sermón de cómo ser más responsable y cambiar la carroza de la muerte que conducía.

X X X X

-¡Oye, bájate de ahí!- grito Gilbert al ver al extraño chico subirse al marco del ventanal

¿Estaba loco?

¿Acaso pensaba saltar?

Mierda, lo había hecho.

Rayos.

Francis seguro lo mata si su disque cadáver durmiente se vuelve un cadáver de verdad.

Corrió hasta el ventanal, asomándose y rogando porque estuviese bien, pero ahí tendido en el suelo no parecía muy sano.

Rayos.

-¿Estas bien?- le grito con la esperanza de que le contestara, pero nada.

Tardaría mucho si daba vuelta por el pasillo para llegar al jardín por la puerta principal, el camino rápido para cerciorarse si el otro estaba vivo aún era brincar. Con lo que amaba saltar de los árboles; él era Gilbert, el amo de las alturas. Eso hasta que Ludwing se lastimo intentando imitarlo y se ganó un regaño monumental por no comportarse como tal, ser irresponsable y mal ejemplo para el más joven.

¿Pero eso era como andar en bicicleta, no?

-¡Alguien salto de la ventana! –Gritaron a lo lejos, ganando la atención de varios más -¡Rápido que alguien lo ayude!

Debía ser rápido, no sabía que podría pasar si las cosas se le iban de las manos. Así que puso la mente en blanco, dejando que su cuerpo se moviera por inercia. Por alguna razón, eso siempre le funcionaba y ahora mismo estaba ayudando, porque no se percató en que momento subió al marco, salto a la rama o incluso en qué momento se aferró al tronco.

 _Nada puede salir mal._

 _Confía en mí._

 _Déjamelo a mí._

 _Saltemos._

Haciéndole caso a la voz que se escondía siempre en su cabeza saltó, cayendo grácilmente sobre sus pies. Ahora pudiéndose concentrar en el chico tumbado frente a él, que soltaba suaves y casi inaudibles gemidos lastimeros. Gilbert dio un suspiro aliviado al saber que estaba vivo y otro frustrado al ver que la gente comenzaba a reunirse a su alrededor causando un alboroto.

-¿Estará bien?

-¿No está muerto, verdad?

Gilbert resoplo fuertemente, molesto con las preguntas y la situación en general.

-No está muerto, solo esta aturdido –murmuro al arrodillarse -¿Me oyes? –le pregunto palmeando una de sus mejillas.

Cuando el chico abrió levemente los ojos y lo miro, Gilbert tuvo la sensación de _Déjà vu._

 _-¿Giselbert?_

-¿Quién?

Pero no hubo respuesta, el otro ya había caído en la inconciencia de nuevo.

-¿Quién es? –Pregunto alguno de los que estaban ahí.

–Nunca lo había visto antes.

-Es cierto.

-Ya viste que ropa más extraña.

-Hey, hey, hey, no hay que hacer un alboroto de esto –les dijo Gilbert molesto ya de toda la atención–es un nuevo estudiante de intercambio de los Diamantes, le gusta el teatro y le acaban de decir que no tendrá el papel principal, ya saben se puso dramático.

Algunos parecieron comprarse la historia, otros se veían dudativos.

-Lo voy a llevar a la enfermería así que shoo –Gilbert movió las manos indicándoles que despejaran el camino, para que el pudiese cargarlo.

Era muy liviano, se podían sentir sus huesos por sobre la ropa y su cabeza se había recargado cómodamente sobre su pecho. Menudo espectáculo debía estar armando, no quería que rumores raros se esparcieran de él, aunque debía dar gracias que Elizabetha no estaba por los alrededores; vaya mujer más loca con ideas peligrosas que era.

-¡Gilbert! –el grito a lo lejos llamo su atención.

-A buena hora llegas Antonio – se quejó el otro.

-Lo siento, los pasillos… vuelta equivocada- dijo entre respiraciones pesadas -¡Lo encontraste!

-Si, después de correr los pasillos detrás de él y saltar una ventana, lo encontré.

-¡¿Saltar una ventana?!... ¿Espera, estaba despierto?

-Mucho.

-¿Esta… está muerto?

Gilbert hizo una mueca –No, esta inconsciente. Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería ¿Llamaste a Francis?

-Sí, le mandare mensaje para decirle donde estamos.

-Este va a ser un largo día.

X X X X

Francis era un maestro en hacer entradas dramáticas queriendo o no a cualquier habitación, ese día no fue la excepción.

-¡Gil! ¡Toni!- la puerta de la enfermería azoto contra la pared causando un estruendo y que la enfermera lo viera con mala cara –lo siento.

Miro a su alrededor hasta que diviso a sus amigos en una esquina del lugar, tapando una de las camas.

-Chicos –murmuro al acercarse- ¿Por qué estamos aquí? ¿Qué paso?

Gilbert hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalando hacia la cama -¿Por qué no lo miras tú mismo?

Francis obedeció, echando una mirada por sobre el hombro de los dos. El aliento casi se le atora en la garganta al ver a la Reina con varios raspones en la cara y un cabestrillo afianzado a su brazo izquierdo.

-¿Por qué…

Antes de que terminara su pregunta, Gilbert intervino –Bueno, su Majestad quiso dar un paseo por el campus y al verse acorralado en un pasillo decidió saltar por el ventanal y dislocarse un hombro. Cosas de la Realeza, ya sabes.

-E-espera… ¿Dijiste que salto por una ventana? ¿Él? ¿Consiente?- la sorpresa y emoción no se hizo esperar en su voz -¿Cómo?

-Ni idea, pero creo que vamos a necesitar a Matthew o Feliciano aquí para cuando vuelva a despertar –hablo Gilbert con aspecto cansado –eso si no se causó una conmoción cerebral al caer.

Francis asintió, de acuerdo con la idea.

-Sí, va a ser un lio no poder comunicarnos con él.

-Eh, chicos- les llamo Antonio- creo que se está despertando.

Los tres pusieron toda su atención en la Reina, cuyos parpados temblaron levemente antes de abrirse. Por segunda vez en el día, Gilbert tuvo la sensación de _Déjà vu_ al ver las esmeraldas detrás de los parpados, era extraño, juraría que nunca había visto ojos tan verdes como esos, pero se sentían tan familiares.

 _-Giselbert…-_ murmuro extendiendo la mano derecha hacia él.

* * *

 _Esto nació de un momento de inspiración (de esos que son pocos y no duran casi nada) y de mis ganas de distraerme._

 _Por otro lado muchisimas gracias a todos y a sus bellas palabras animo, créanme me han servido de mucho._

 _Y como comentario final; ¿Que les parece el omegaverse?_

 _Un tema así me ha rondado la cabeza y como ya estoy a punto de terminar uno de mis fics (Peter y la Puerta Secreta) y mandar otro a hiatus (porque el tema ahora es tabú para mi y lo retomare cuando me sienta con la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo). Y me gustaría escribir algo_ _así ya que la mayoría están en ingles y mi favorito esta en hiatus._


	10. X

**-X-**

-¿Matt?-la voz en el teléfono se escucha grave- ¡Necesito que vengas al campus!

-…

-¿Matt?

-Matthew no se encuentra disponible en estos momentos, favor de salir de su vida en este instante- dice conteniendo una risa.

-Alfred no seas infantil –Francis soltó un bufido exasperado al otro lado -necesito hablar con tu hermano urgentemente.

-Está preparando mi desayuno -y para Alfred, esa excusa es suficientemente buena para que Francis deje en paz a su hermano todo el día.

-Nuestro desayuno -le corrige Matthew a su espalda, concentrado en que los panqueques le queden con la textura correcta, tal como les gusta.

-Si, si, nuestro desayuno -responde Alfred condescendiente -es hora sagrada Francis, moléstalo luego ¿Si?

-Es en serio Alfred Williams Jones.

Alfred hizo una mueca al escuchar su nombre completo, por lo general solo sus padres o los profesores lo usan cuando hizo algo mal. Y no es que tenga algo en contra de su madre, pero prefiere ser llamado Alfred Jones por dos simples razones: Jones era un apellido netamente originario de la Unión de Picas. Mientras que Williams era un apellido muy común en la Republica de Diamantes y generalmente asociado a el.

-Ok, ok, no tienes por qué ponerte rudo- bufo antes de moverse cerca de Matt, haciéndole señas con la mano libre para que tomase el aparato mientras que él se encarga de la estufa.

-¿Qué ocurre Fran?- Matthew no necesita que le digan quien es, lo sabe solo con ver la mueca amarga en la cara de su mellizo.

-¿Podrías venir a la facultad?

-¿Ocurrió algo malo?

-Mmm no en realidad, eso creo… -añadió Francis poco después que se escuchó una verborrea rápida y casi indescifrable-depende de cual sea tu definición de malo.

Matthew frunció el ceño intrigado.

-Estaré ahí en cuanto pueda –le dijo- ¿Dónde te veo?

-En la enfermería…

-¡Apresúrate Matt, me está volviendo loco! -se escuchó la voz de Antonio a lo lejos.

-¿Están bien? -pregunto mientras se quitaba el delantal de oso polar y subía las escaleras - ¿Estas bien?

-Estoy excitado.

-¿Qué?- Matthew se quedó congelado escaleras arriba, con las mejillas comenzando a arderle.

-Ya sabes, emocionado, eufórico diría yo.

-Oh…- maldito Francis y sus palabras mal entendibles.

-Cuando lo veas te darás cuenta Matt ¡Es realmente asombroso! -siguió el otro completamente ajeno al turbamiento de Matthew -¡Y no le entiendo ni una palabra!

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡De La Reina, Matt! ¡La mismísima Reina de Picas!- grita Francis triunfalmente- Oh espera, Gilbert está teniendo problemas para mantenerlo quieto, llega pronto por favor.

Y colgó.

Matthew parpadeo varias veces mirando su teléfono antes de echarlo en su mochila, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Por suerte solo tenía dos clases por la tarde así podría dedicarle toda su mañana a lo que sea que Francis quería.

Al bajar se dio cuenta que Alfred no estaba a la vista así como las llaves de la camioneta que compartían.

-¿Es en serio Alfred?- grito con la esperanza de ser escuchado.

-No hay necesidad de gritar Matt, yo también voy al campus -le dijo Alfred a la mitad de las escaleras con su chaqueta y mochila en mano, ante la mirada curiosa de su hermano añadió –te recuerdo que yo también tomo clases ahí.

-Entras dentro de dos horas.

-¿Y?

Alfred le paso de largo, abriendo la puerta principal para que pasara.

-Olvídalo, eres imposible a veces –susurro Matt con un poco de resquemor al pasar por la puerta, atravesando el pequeño jardín lo más rápido posible.

-Soy tu hermano, solo quiero cuidarte –explico Alfred mientras le daba alcance.

-Si por ti fuera me moriría virgen- se quejó en un berrinche que Alfred prefirió ignorar por su seguridad mental y física.

X X X X

Francis volvió a la enfermería después de colgar el teléfono, mirando con una sonrisa la escena que se desarrollaba dentro; La Reina intentaba bajarse de la cama mientras que Gilbert, con todo el acopio de buena voluntad que tenía, intentaba mantenerlo sentado. Procurando no tocar el hombro izquierdo cuyo brazo estaba confinado en un cabestrillo.

Desde que despertó, La Reina puso su atención en Gilbert, llamándolo incluso por un nombre raro, si es que era un nombre.

Y tan pronto como estuvo enfocado comenzó a hablar tan rápido que mareaba, aun así la forma en que las palabras salían de su boca era sin duda alguna como una melodía. Y aunque Matt lo pronunciaba de manera envidiable, estaba seguro que frente a la entonación que La Reina le daba se oiría un poco brusco.

Suspiro pensando todas las veces que, junto a Jeanne se imaginaba como habría sonado el Miriano en la propia lengua de sus hablantes, miles de palabras y expresiones perdidas a través del tiempo. Y ahora estaba aquí, frente a la única persona en el mundo que sabía esos secretos y más.

¡Ojala Matt no tardase tanto!

Francis se moría de ganas por saber que era lo que La Reina le decía a Gilbert con tanto apuro.

-Su palabrería me va a volver loco –susurro Antonio junto a él.

-Creo que son los balbuceos más lindos que he oído –replico Francis, como un padre orgulloso de los intentos de palabras de su hijo.

-No son balbuceos… -le corrigió –aunque… ¿No crees que es extraño?

-¿El qué?

-Parece que reconoce a Gil, como si lo conociera de algún lado.

-Tal vez solo se golpeó la cabeza con suficiente fuerza para confundirlo… rayos espero que eso no sea un problema a futuro.

-Hay algo que me da mala espina Fran ¿Tu no lo sientes?

Francis negó con la cabeza, en realidad sentía como si las cosas estuviesen corriendo de la manera correcta.

 _Por fin de la manera correcta._

X X X X

Matthew se bajó tan pronto como Alfred estaciono la camioneta, sin esperarlo casi hecho a correr en dirección de la puerta oeste que quedaba más cerca de la enfermería. Suspirando aliviado al ver que su hermano había sido interceptado por otro alumno, realmente no quería seguir escuchando las quejas de Alfred.

Ya cerca de la enfermería, escucho algo parecido a una conversación o más bien monologo, pues solo se escuchaba una voz. Matt reconoció al momento el Miriano.

¿Feliciano estaba ahí?

Cuando asomo la cabeza por la puerta el ruido ceso y todos en la habitación giraron a verlo.

-Ah… lamento la tardanza- murmuro apenado de ser el centro de atención.

-Llegas a tiempo Matty –le dijo Francis con una sonrisa, recargado en la pared cercana a la puerta.

-Hey Francis –le saludo Matt regresándole la sonrisa –mmm… creo que no entendí muy bien lo que me dijiste por teléfono ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Antes que Francis le contestara, un grito llamo su atención.

- _¡Majestad!_

Matthew volvió la cara a las camas, donde Gilbert intentaba mantener quieto a alguien.

-Maldición, que te estés tranquilo –siseaba Gil ya molesto –Matthew, crees que puedas ayudarme con esto, necesito que sepa que si se sigue moviendo así se va a joder más el hombro.

Matthew volteo a ver a Francis de nuevo, con miles de preguntas que no podían ser formadas por la emoción. Francis asintió con un gesto, indicándole que se acercara.

Matt pudo captar pedazos de lo que La Reina decía a una velocidad vertiginosa.

 _Sueltame Giselbert…_

 _Esto es una grave ofensa…_

 _Giselbert le diré a Sasha lo que estás haciendo…_

 _Mejor aún, se lo diré a Erzsébet…_

 _Majestad dígale a Giselbert que me suelte…_

Matt no estaba seguro si entendía bien lo que La Reina estaba diciendo o si lo estaba confundiendo con alguien más.

Así que hizo lo que mejor sonaba en su cabeza;

- _Mi nombre es Matthew Williams Jones y no tengo la menor idea de que me está diciendo Majestad._


	11. XI

**-XI-**

-Parece que tu hermano llevaba un cohete en el trasero.

-jajaja que gracioso Mathias, al grano- le bufo Alfred al chico le lo había interceptado.

-No es en serio, mira lo rápido que va, tal vez podría…

-A-l-g-r-a-n-o.

-Ok, ok tu ganas hermano mayor celoso-Mathias Kholer le dio una sonrisa deslumbrante mientras le pasaba un brazo por sobre los hombros –no tienes de que preocuparte, soy un hombre casado y lo sabes.

-Mathias…

-Bueno ya –el chico sintió la frustración en la voz de Alfred -¿Pensaste en lo que te dije?

Rayos.

-Se me olvido…- Alfred soltó un suspiro, pasándose una mano por el cabello -lo siento, estuve ocupado los últimos días.

-Ah sí, te fuiste de vacaciones con Francis ¿eh?

-No exactamente.

-No tiene nada de malo que lo admitas Al –Mathias le pico las costillas -después de todo Francis es el chico con más dinero por estos lares, siempre lo invitan a buenas fiestas y come bien; andar tras él como parte de su sequito no es malo.

-No soy parte de su sequito… ¡Ni siquiera sé si tiene uno!

-Eso no importa, ¿Entonces, cuál es tu respuesta?

Alfred se mordió la lengua mientras pensaba, necesitaba tiempo para sí y para despejarse de toda la locura que Francis Bonnefoy había traído con él.

-Supongo que necesito distraerme con algo.

Mathias soltó una carcajada llena de júbilo.

-Perfecto, te mando los horarios después - y se alejó dando zancadas.

Alfred soltó un suspiro con una ligera risa al verlo irse.

Ahora la duda estaba entre alcanzar a su hermano o apurar sus deberes en la biblioteca.

Al final decidió que Matt y Francis podrían esperar.

X X X X

-¡No se puede gritar en la enfermería! –regaño la enfermera, una mujer ya entrada en años, al otro lado de la habitación ya harta del jaleo que estaban haciendo.

El pobre chico que trajeron debía descansar y con esos escandalosos dudaba que lo lograría. Y como la buena enfermera que era, decidió sacarlos de ahí.

Al ver sus intenciones Francis lanzo su mejor carta.

O mejor dicho; amigo.

-Antonio, es tu turno –le dijo empujándolo en dirección de la enfermera.

Antonio, que ya estaba acostumbrado a eso ni se quejó. Una vez que lo reconociera la magia fluiría sola.

-A-ah lamentamos hacer ruido –musito con pena parándose frente a la mujer, bloqueándole el paso.

-Este no es lugar para… -la enfermera frunció el ceño al verlo y luego soltó un gritillo de sorpresa -¡T-tu eres!

Oh si, ya lo habían reconocido.

Aunque debía darle crédito, por lo general tardaban más en saber quién era y necesitaba cerrar los ojos y sonreír mostrando la blanca dentadura tal y como lo hacía su madre.

-¡Tú eres hijo de Isabella Carriendo!

-Sí, e-eh como vera mi amigo está un poco desenfocado- le explico mientras la enfermera flipaba y el la guiaba fuera de la enfermería- y estamos intentando hacerlo entrar en razón, así queeeee ¿Podría darnos tiempo a solas?

-Oh claro, claro…-Antonio se giró levantando un pulgar hacia Francis que le devolvió el gesto -Sabes, soy gran fan de tu madre, la escucho desde que inició su carrera ¡Siempre supe que legaría lejos! Pero nunca he logrado ir a uno de sus conciertos, tal vez…

Francis volvió su atención a La Reina y Matt de nuevo, incomodándose al sentir la penetrante mirada verde sobre él.

Por distraerse con Antonio se había perdido de algo, de eso estaba seguro.

X X X X

La Reina parpadeo varias veces, como intentando concentrarse en lo que le dijeron (y no perderse en los gritos al fondo); aquel chico no era su Rey, aquello había quedado claro al escucharlo hablar.

- _A-ah, bueno ahora que tengo su atención podría mantenerse quieto, su brazo va a dañarse más si no lo hace –_ el chico señalo la extraña cosa que mantenía su brazo izquierdo cautivo- e-eh ¿Por favor?

Su voz era demasiado suave, una que no estaba entrenada para hablar ante la corte, el pueblo o los otros monarcas.

Pero eran similares.

Se dijo como respuesta al parecido entre este chico y su Rey; la misma forma de la cara, la nariz e incluso los pómulos. Espesas pestañas que enmarcaban unos ojos violetas (que nunca había visto más que en la familia real del Reino de los Tréboles) al contrario del color de su Rey que eran azul profundo como una noche sin estrellas y sin esas cosas raras que los cubrían. Aunque ambos compartían el cabello rubio oro.

Debía ser parte de la familia real, tal vez en las tierras del sur por donde llegaba el comercio de los Tréboles. Si era el caso, a su Rey le daría un ataque al enterarse que estaba emparentado de alguna manera con la Realeza de los Tréboles, seguramente _Sasha_ se reiría mucho y tal vez él lo haría un poco si no estuviese en una situación tan delicada.

También explicaría la extraña forma de pronunciar las palabras, tenía un acento raro más como un niño pequeño que apenas estaba aprendiendo a hablar.

 _-¿En dónde estamos?_ –pregunto casi en un susurro.

El chico frunció el ceño antes de contestarle, como buscando las palabras correctas.

- _Estamos en la… la…_ \- pauso un momento mientras su ceño se acentuaba más empezando a balbucear en ese extraño idioma que Giselbert había usado desde que se despertó–como rayos se dice Universidad, mmm… ¿escuela? Oh, olvídenlo -dio un suspiro de pesadez antes de seguir hablando - _Estamos en la Unión de Picas._

 _-Nunca he oído hablar de ese lugar-_ repuso La Reina quien se sabía de cabo a rabo el mapa de su Reino - _¿En qué parte del Reino queda?_

 _-A-ah… así es como se le conoce al Reino ahora, su Majestad._

Su espalda se tensó, dirigiendo la mirada a Giselbert, que estaba parado junto a un hombre del cual apenas se había fijado.

 _-No me has notificado de un cambio de nombre al Reino, Giselbert -_ La Reina frunció el entrecejo levemente cuando reconoció al hombre parado junto a él - _Tampoco se me notifico que vendrías a visitarnos Franz._

Franz pareció intimidarse al sentir su mirada sobre él.

Que cosa más rara.

-E-eh Matt… ¿Qué dijo sobre mí? Por cómo me mira creo que le hice algo malo.

-No lo sé… en realidad creo que te ha confundido con alguien ¿Franz, dijo?- se giró hacia La Reina, una vez más haciendo una pausa antes de hablar – _Disculpe Majestad, usted nombro a alguien llamado Franz, pero ese hombre de ahí se llama Francis y el otro se llama Gilbert._

Francis y Gilbert.

No, no, ellos eran Franz el molesto Rey de Diamantes y Giselbert el Joker que conocía desde su infancia.

Aunque pensándolo bien ese Franz no se parecía nada al Franz de sus recuerdos, el hombre de cabello rubio lustroso los ojos azul cerúleo contra este chico de cabello más cenizo y ojos más violetas. Incluso Giselbert estaba diferente; todo él tenía un color más lozano y no la palidez espectral de siempre junto a los ojos rojizos con reflejos verdes.

Y de repente la realización le llego de golpe y con tal fuerza que sacudió su cuerpo tal como la flecha lo hizo.

- _Por los Dioses-_ murmura pasando la mano libre por su cabello en un tic nervioso que An siempre había censurado, pero poco le importa en este momento cuando está a punto de entrar en una crisis de pánico - _¿E-estoy muerto?_

Porque es lo único que se le ocurre en ese momento; está muerto y todo es una alucinación.

Buena esa Giselbert o quien quiera que lo haya planeado.

El chico, Matthew, le dio una mirada preocupada antes de girarse a los otros y hablarles en ese raro idioma.

-Chicos me ha preguntado si está muerto ¿Qué le digo?

-Dile que lo estaba hasta hace una hora…

-¡Gilbert!

-Bueno, dile que es un zombi entonces.

-Esto es serio.

-Creo que es mejor que le digas la verdad –dice Francis pensativo –hay unos cuantos libros en Miriano que traen su historia, tal vez te sean de ayuda para explicarle.

-Supongo…

-Pero Yao no suelta esos libros fácilmente.

-La biblioteca no está lejos, podemos llevarlo ahí.

-Con su pinta extraña ¿No crees que la gente sospeche?

-Ya lo han visto ¿Y qué van a sospechar?

* * *

 _Juro solemnemente que para el siguiente capitulo ya habrá reencuentro, solo sean pacientes conmigo (?)_


	12. XII

**-XII-**

Mientras Francis y Gilbert discutían como llevar a La Reina a la biblioteca, Matthew le dirigió nuevamente su atención. Parecía incomodo, con la espalda completamente recta, los hombros tensos y los labios apretados casi formando una línea.

Pensó que era normal para alguien que acababa de despertar de un largo sueño; sabía que la gente que salía de un coma, especialmente largo, se despertaba aturdida y con muchos problemas para adaptarse a su nueva realidad. Supuso que este era el caso, en especial cuando se enterara que habían pasado cientos de años desde que se quedó dormido.

¿Cómo iba a tomarse eso?

Llevo su mano hacia la más pequeña, dándole un ligero apretón amistoso como lo haría su madre para infundirle bienestar. Cosa que altero al otro de sobremanera, tensándose bajo su tacto.

- _Oh, lo lamento…-_ murmuro apenado al ver la respuesta negativa, alejando su mano como si hubiese tocado algo muy caliente - _ah vamos… vamos a llevarlo a una Biblioteca, ahí tal vez pueda entender un poco lo que está pasando._

La Reina asintió llevando su mano hasta el pecho, como resguardándola de él.

 _-¿Cuándo lleguemos ahí sabré donde estoy y en donde está mi Rey?_

 _-Tendrá las respuestas para algunas preguntas-_ musito Matthew suavemente- _pero solo si se encuentra lo suficientemente bien como para caminar, de lo contrario podríamos esperar un poco._

- _Puedo caminar -_ sentencio en un tono frio mientras se bajaba de la camilla, intentando ocultar el leve mareo que lo ataco al hacerlo; lastimado o no, él tenía su orgullo aunque la mayor parte del tiempo estaba escondido bajo protocolos y enseñanzas.

- _Bueno, si insiste-_ Matthew volteo a ver a los otros dos que parecían haber llegado a un acuerdo de cómo llegar a la biblioteca –Estamos listos para irnos, eso creo.

Francis le dio una sonrisa al momento que se acercaba.

-Genial, Gil y Toni irán al frente por si necesitamos una distracción, yo a su izquierda y tu Matty a la derecha ¿Ok?

Matthew asintió, girándose a explicar a La Reina como iban a salir de ahí, quien solo se limitó a avanzar una vez que termino de hablar.

X X X X

Estaba acostumbrado a caminar con Cináed a su lado y parte de su séquito a la espalda, pero esto se sentía realmente incómodo. Sobre todo porque eran unos completos desconocidos ahora que las similitudes y diferencias habían quedado expuestas.

La sensación de incomodidad, claustrofobia y un poco de miedo le trajo recuerdos del primer día que había cruzado las puertas del castillo para llegar hasta el lugar donde celebrarían el banquete de su boda. Imaginándose a su Rey, gallardo como siempre, caminando junto a él, sosteniendo en alto su mano izquierda en la derecha donde descansaban sus marcas de nacimiento.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente deseando que al abrirlos se encontraría con una escena parecida o estar a salvo en su habitación donde todo eso habría sido un sueño muy, muy extraño.

Pero no, estaba ahí en ese lugar raro junto a…

¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?

Matt-algo, era un nombre raro que nunca lo había escuchado.

Y junto a los otros tres, uno de los cuales también tenían un aire familiar pero no podía asegurar de dónde.

Se detuvieron frente a una puerta de madera de aspecto viejo y supuso que era ahí a donde tenían que llegar.

Al entrar se sintió un poco ¿Decepcionado?

Para sus estándares, esa habitación era realmente pequeña para una biblioteca.

La biblioteca de su Familia era cuatro o cinco veces más grande que esta y ni se diga de la biblioteca Real a la cual era bastante aficionado.

Se dejó caer en la silla más cercana a la mesa que Matt le indicara para sentarse, esperando ansiosamente lo que sea que le fuesen a mostrar.

X X X X

-Bueno, ese fue un trayecto tranquilo -admitió Francis con deleite.

-Comparado con su primer recorrido sí que lo fue –dijo Gilbert sentándose en la silla junto a La Reina con tal brusquedad que se ganó un gesto desaprobatorio de este, en respuesta Gil le mostro la lengua cual niño pequeño.

-Gilbert no hagas eso -le regaño Antonio entre suaves risas.

-Bueno, iré con Toni por los libros –anuncio Francis -¿Podría encargártelos, Matt?

Matthew asintió mientras se sentaba al otro lado de la Reina.

-No tardamos -indicaron ambos mientras se alejaban, dejando a los otros en un silencio incómodo.

-Hey Matt.

-¿Qué ocurre Gil?

-¿Por qué no le preguntas su nombre?

Matthew parpadeo confuso.

-Digo, si va a estar con nosotros y no queremos que nadie nos mire raro ¿Por qué no llamarlo por su nombre?

Eso no se le había ocurrido a Matthew antes y sonaba como buena idea.

- _Eh Majestad-_ llamo tímidamente – _sabe… le hemos dicho nuestros nombres pero no nos ha dicho el suyo ¿Podría decírnoslo?_

El otro enarco el ceño al parecer ofendido por la pregunta, aun así respondió levantando la barbilla.

- _Arcturus de la Casa Kirkland; hijo de Cedric el Conde de las tierras Altas._

-No creo haberle entendido nada de lo que dijo…- murmuro Gilbert cerniéndose sobre su hombro, invadiendo el espacio personal de La Reina.

-Ah, dijo que se llamaba Ar-arcturus –Matt tuvo problemas para pronunciarlo así como lo había hecho el otro.

-Que nombre tan feo -Gilbert hizo una mueca desaprobatoria -Esta peor que andarlo llamando Majestad, llamémoslo… Arthur.

-Su nombre no es Arthur.

-Arthur suena bien –siguió Gilbert ajeno a los reclamos de Matthew.

X X X X

Encontraron a Yao detrás de un gran escritorio en la parte final de la biblioteca. Miraba distraídamente la pantalla de un ordenador hasta que llegaron hasta él.

-Francis Bonnefoy -murmuro frunciendo un poco la nariz -¿A que debo la visita al hombre que me hace trabajar el doble?

-Oh vamos Yao, fuiste de gran ayuda ese día –Francis se recargo sobre el escritorio dándole una sonrisa sincera -Además, gracias a ti hice un gran descubrimiento.

-Que felicidad, es un placer haberte ayudado entonces –el rostro de Yao no coincidía con sus palabras -¿En qué puedo ayudarte ahora?

-Queremos un libro -Antonio fue directo al grano.

-Están en una biblioteca, tomen el que quieran -replico Yao mientras se paraba, listo para irse a refugiar entre las filas de estantes.

-Si bueno, es un libro con cuentos; uno especial, uno en Miriano.

-Esos libros no están disponibles para cualquiera y lo sabes Bonnefoy.

-Es por eso que queríamos que nos lo prestaras, es realmente importante.

-Lo siento, pero está fuera de discusión.

Francis le bloqueo el paso rápidamente antes que se les escapara.

-Por favor Yao, ves a ese chico de ahí –señalo tras él, donde a lo lejos se veía la mesa donde habían dejado a los otros –realmente está gravemente enfermo y lo único que quiere es ver la Historia de la Bella Durmiente en su versión original ¿Le negarías eso a alguien así?

Francis puso su mejor cara dramática acompañada de un tono lastimero, para intentar convencer a Yao. El cual dio una mirada en dirección de la mesa, entrecerrando los ojos un poco.

-Supongo que no le hará daño a nadie… pero si lo maltratas juro que te arrancare la barba una por una Bonnefoy.

Yao les llevo un libro grueso y viejo, la pasta era dura de color verde adornada con muchos motivos de flores y al centro se veía un poco más oscuro.

Francis casi llora al verlo.

Al igual que Matthew cuando regresaron con el a la mesa, donde él y Gilbert seguían discutiendo sobre el nombre de La Reina.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?

-¿Arcturus o Arthur?- pregunto Gilbert

-Arthur- convinieron ambos sin saber exactamente de que hablaba su amigo.

-Lo ves –Gilbert le dio una sonrisa triunfante.

-Ni siquiera les preguntaste bien.

-¿Eh?

-Bueno, el nombre de su Majestad es Arcturus –Gilbert paso uno de sus brazos por sobre los hombros de La Reina, ganándose una vez más una mirada desaprobatoria –Pero le decía a Matt que Arthur suena mejor para llamarlo frente a otros, si es que no queremos levantar sospechas.

-Eso lo hablamos después, primero lo primero –Francis les mostro el libro, haciendo que Matthew se quedara sin aire -¿Podrías hacernos favor Matt?

Matt tomo el libro casi con reverencia, leyendo las primeras páginas antes de colocarlo en la mesa frente a Arcturus, ya abierto donde tenía que leer.

- _Preferiría leerlo solo –_ dijo después de darle una larga mirada al libro.

- _Oh, si es comprensible_ –le respondió Matt suavemente –Chicos, necesita tiempo a solas.

Los tres parpadearon confusos, siendo Francis el primero en contestar.

-Necesito buscar unos libros para mis deberes.

Antonio se encogió de hombros –Ya casi es hora del primer receso de Lovi.

-Supongo que es mi señal para ir por algo de almorzar ¿Podrán manejarlo solos?

Tanto Francis como Matthew asintieron.

¿Qué tan difícil podía ser?

Matt estaba a punto de alejarse también cuando la voz de La Reina lo llamo.

- _Tu puedes quedarte –_ le indico mirando el asiento junto a él.

Matt soltó un suspiro y volvió a sentarse, indicándole con un gesto a Francis de que iba a quedarse.

Por su lado, La Reina poso sus ojos sobre los símbolos estampados con tinta en el papel, concentrándose en lo que decía, porque por la forma en la que estaba escrito parecía un cuento de los que su nodriza le leía antes de ir a dormir.

* * *

 _Este capitulo era lo suficientemente largo como para dividirlo en dos, así que técnicamente no les mentí (?)_

 _El reencuentro esta en la siguiente parte._


	13. XIII

**_-XIII-_**

 _En uno de los cuatro grandes reinos el Rey se regocijaba porque su hijo, el príncipe, había nacido con una fuerza tan grande que podía hacer retumbar los cimientos del castillo. Y a la vez se entristecía pues en ningún habitante de ese mundo existía la marca que proclamara a quien compartiría el trono con él; dejándolo expuesto y vulnerable._

 _Más sin embargo y pese a su corta edad, el príncipe le dijo al Rey que no se preocupara ya que su Reina aparecería con el tiempo. De no ser así el juro que se haría lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a su reino por el mismo._

 _Pasados los años, nació entre las castas nobles quien estaba destinado a compartir el trono con el príncipe. Tenía el cabello tan claro como los campos de trigo, los ojos tan verdes como las esmeraldas y la piel tan blanca como la nieve._

 _Su aspecto le gano el afecto de muchos y con el pasar del tiempo, su educación y bondad le ganaron el amor de sus súbditos y quienes estaban a su alrededor, Incluido el príncipe. Todos harían cualquier cosa por verle feliz._

 _Al principio todo parecía perfecto; la paz residía entre los reinos después de un largo periodo de guerra, pero todo cambio cuando alguien atacó a la ahora Reina durante su paseo por los jardines. Una flecha envenenada cruzó su pecho dejándola mal herida y aunque sobrevivió al ataque su salud se mantuvo delicada por mucho tiempo._

 _Poco a poco la Reina moría y su Rey desesperado por salvarla pidió ayuda a un espíritu el cual le dijo que no tendría salvación en ese tiempo pues no existía antídoto alguno que contrarrestara los efectos del veneno pero en un futuro muy lejano podría salvarse._

 _Aquel espíritu le dijo al Rey que él podía darle un conjuro poderoso que pondría a dormir a la Reina profundamente, pero el Rey tendría que pagar un precio muy alto._

 _Al Rey no le importaba nada más que la vida de su Reina y ofreció su Reino y su vida como pago._

 _Así la Reina quedo dormida dentro de un hermoso féretro de cristal esperando despertar algún día._

X X X X

Cuando termino de leer, las manos le temblaban.

En realidad todo él temblaba, solo que en sus manos era más notorio.

Sabía que lo escrito en un lienzo podía o no ser verdad, pero de alguna manera había reconocido aquella letra; los grandes y elegantes trazos.

Que confirmo al regresar a la primera página donde se leía en la esquina inferior un nombre.

 _Aleksandr III_

Empujo lejos el libro que había pertenecido a _Sasha,_ quien no escribiría algo así solo para jugarle una broma.

En un intento de controlar sus emociones y reprimir un grito llevo su mano libre a la boca.

- _¿Se encuentra bien?-_ Matthew le dio una mirada preocupada, menudo espectáculo debía estar armando.

Intento responderle pero nada salió de sus labios, solo hubo la sensación de picor en la esquina de los ojos.

- _Aquí._

Tanto Matthew como él miraron perplejos la taza que había sido colocada frente a ellos y luego a quien la había llevado.

 _-Te va a hacer bien que bebas esto -_ dijo Yao con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

La Reina asintió llevándose la taza a los labios, trabajo un poco difícil pues aún le temblaban las manos. Dio un largo suspiro después del primer sorbo, el líquido caliente era reconfortante y tenía un sabor familiar; té de rosas con un poco de miel.

- _Gracias-_ musito Matt mientras la Reina daba leves sorbos a la infusión.

- _No es nada –_ Yao se encogió de hombros -Se _veía como si estuviese a punto de entrar en una crisis el pobre._

- _Eso parece… ¿Está bien que tome té aquí dentro?-_ Matt sabia de las estrictas reglas que Yao tenía en la biblioteca.

- _Mientras no ensucie nada, todo bien –_ le dijo mientras se alejaba.

Matt se sintió confuso al ver a Yao que generalmente era gruñón y brusco con todos, estaba siendo amable con un completo desconocido. Cayendo en cuenta en algo que había pasado por completo momentos antes.

-¡Yao, espera!- le llamo pero fue inútil, ya se había ido –tal vez fue mi imaginación.

Se quedó perdido en sus cavilaciones hasta que un murmullo lo saco de ahí.

- _¿Mi Rey… está muerto?_

Matthew entre sorprendido y apesadumbrado por la pregunta, le sonrió débilmente antes de contestar con un suave _"si"_

 _-¿Cináed?_

 _-Si_

 _-¿Franz?_

 _-Si_

Hubo una pausa antes que Matt volviera a hablar.

- _Realmente lo siento, sé que debe ser duro para usted._

Duro era poco, bastante poco en realidad.

- _¿Cuánto tiempo?_

 _-Ah, en realidad nadie está muy seguro… algunos dicen que 500 años, tal vez un poco más poco menos._

Después de eso no hay más preguntas, solo se queda ahí con la mirada perdida en la taza. Matt teme haberla fastidiado y en grande.

- _Ah… ¿Majestad? ¿Arcturus?_

 _Joder se dice Matt internamente, tal vez era momento de llamar a Francis de nuevo, sabe cómo tratar con la gente mejor que él._

-¿Matt? –llaman a su espalda-Sabia que eras tú, pero creí que estabas en la enfermería con Francis.

Matt voltea a ver a su hermano llegar hasta ellos, por la forma en la que pronuncia el nombre del otro aún sigue molesto.

-Por favor Al, no estoy para tus berrinches ahora –le dice cansado, todo esto es desgastante emocionalmente hablando, no necesita a Alfred empeorando las cosas.

-Uy, alguien está a la defensiva.

Matt niega lentamente con la cabeza, hay momentos en los que no quiere pelear con Alfred, pero el otro se lo gana a pulso.

-¿Y bien que haces aquí?

Con un suspiro resignado Matt mira hacia atrás, Alfred le sigue la mirada y cae en cuenta que no están solos.

-¡Pero que…

Alfred mira a su hermano horrorizado, eso no debería estar pasando, no es lógico, es imposible.

Y para probárselo pasa a su hermano de largo, dirigiéndose directamente al cuello del otro, para tantearlo y asegurarse que no hay pulso.

Pero lo hay.

-¡Matt, tiene pulso!

Y está sorprendido, tanto como las esmeraldas que le regresa la mirada.

-¡Y me está mirando! –Alfred se aleja del contacto como si hubiese tocado un metal ardiendo.

-Al no hagas escandalo –le regaña su hermano en tono bajo –no quiero que Yao venga y nos eche.

-¡Esta vivo!

-Al es en serio.

-¡Matt!

-¡Alfred Williams Jones, guarda silencio en este instante!

-P-pero…- y se calla al sentirse intimidado por la reacción poco común de su hermano.

En el silencio puede recordar su pequeño accidente.

Solo espera que el otro no sepa nada.


	14. XIV

**-XIV-**

Todos están gritando.

Eso lo aturde.

Pero no tanto como ver a su Rey vivo y frente a él.

Matthew le dijo que estaba muerto, pero está ahí frente suyo.

Haciendo un alboroto.

Está haciendo un alboroto; eso es tan raro en él que siempre está compuesto, pero no le importa. Seguro está nervioso, él también lo está, es normal se dice.

El alivio que siente es tan grande que no se da cuenta que se ha parado y poco a poco avanza hasta él.

¡Al diablo los protocolos y la etiqueta!

Él solo quiere sentir los brazos de su Rey alrededor suyo, sentirse protegido y no a la deriva como hace unos momentos.

Se lanza contra él, apretando su mano sana sobre su camisa, enterrando la cara en su pecho. Aunque solo ha sido poco tiempo desde que recobro el conocimiento lo había extrañado tanto que el corazón le dolía.

Extrañaba tanto su voz, su mirada condescendiente para con él y su fragancia a menta combinada con la brisa del mar.

Una que no está ahí, que se siente diferente, una que no sabe que es.

Aquello lo hace dudar un poco, incluso puede sentir el cuerpo tenso junto suyo y oírlo hablar exaltado. Las manos sobre sus hombros intentando alejarlo.

Claro, están en público y debería saber que su comportamiento es reprochable. Se va a ganar una reprimenda cuando estén a solas y lejos de todo esto.

Solo lo deja ir cuando Matthew se lo pide, tan lento como las olas que llegan a la costa y se alejan. Sube la mirada para encontrarse con esos hermosos ojos profundos como el cielo de noche sintiéndose aturdido cuando se encuentra con el azul de un lago cristalino.

-¿Majestad?- le llama intentando encontrar reconocimiento en sus pupilas, pero no hay más que sorpresa e incomodidad.

No puede evitar pensar que aquello que paso con Franz y Giselbert está pasando de nuevo; son parecidos, pero no es él. Y una sensación de ahogo se apodera de su cuerpo; entre la realización y la negación el pecho comienza a arderle justo a la altura donde la flecha hizo su impacto.

-Majestad- vuelve a llamarlo en un susurro –Aston.

Pero no hay respuesta alguna y aquel silencio se siente pesado de maneras inimaginables incluso el aire comienza a sentirse más frio de lo normal.

Debe tranquilizarse, si pierde los estribos va a ser un desastre; justo como la vez que hizo una rabieta y la mitad del jardín de su madre salió volando, por la tarde tenia a media guardia Real y a An (fue la primera vez que lo conoció) dándole un sermón sobre cómo usar sus "dones".

Pero esta vez estaba seguro que ni siquiera An correría a su lado.

Así que da una respiración profunda, solo hay una cosa que puede confirmar que este chico no es su Rey, algo con lo que deben cargar toda su vida; su marca.

-Su mano- indica con un susurro mirando a Matthew, que es el único que le entiende –necesito ver su mano.

X X X X

Matt está a punto de golpear a su hermano por lo idiota que se ha estado comportando. Ha empujado a Arcturus, está tentado a llamarlo Arthur porque es más fácil de recordar y pronunciar, siendo que este está herido y asustado.

Como diría su abuela; se está ganando una paliza a pulso.

Y está a punto que anunciar su acción cuando la voz de Arcturus lo llama.

- _Necesito ver su mano._

Matt parpadea confuso, mirando sus manos por reflejo, el dorso y las palmas; no hay nada ahí. Se siente tentado a preguntar pero la expresión entre decisión y miedo que hay en su rostro lo para.

-Al muéstrame tus manos –no sabe exactamente cuál es la que quiere ver, así que pide ambas y sea lo que sea se verá.

Alfred por reflejo lleva sus manos a la espalda, escondiéndolas.

-No quiero –dice frunciendo el ceño -¿Qué tal si me las arranca?

Eso es todo, Matt le suelta un golpe en el antebrazo tan fuerte que lo hace doblarse.

-¡Matt!- exclama Alfred sobándose, la sorpresa instalada en su rostro.

Matthew sonrió satisfecho, nada como desquitarse con Alfred después de que ha sido un reverendo idiota. Y luego sus mejillas se tiñen cuando ve la expresión horrorizada que La Reina le da, como si hubiese hecho algo imperdonable.

-No hagas un drama Al, solo muéstrame las manos.

A regañadientes Alfred les muestra las palmas, más le vale no hacer nada raro. Ya se siente nervioso cuando lo ve acercarse, ignorando su mano izquierda y tomando con delicadeza la derecha. Alfred se estremece cuando una corriente recorre su brazo hasta la columna, irradiándose por todo su cuerpo; aquel contacto se siente íntimo, demasiado para su gusto y eso que el otro lleva unos guantes blancos. Pero aun así siente el frio de su piel, tan frio como muerto.

La sola idea hace que su corazón duela como nunca antes y lo hace removerse incomodo mientras el escrutinio de su palma sigue. Al parecer no hay nada interesante ahí ya que gira la mano suavemente para ver su dorso.

Sabe que no hay nada tampoco cuando escucha el jadeo de La Reina y la sensación del pulgar que le acaricia como intentando desenterrar algo que no está ahí.

Están tan cerca que puede ver las largas pestañas, la nariz fina y los labios ahora brillantes; es imposible pensar que horas atrás, muchas horas atrás, se estampo sin querer en ellos sintiendo su cara arder con el simple recuerdo.

-Creo que ya ha visto mucho –dice retirando su mano suavemente –Oye Matt, creo que no está bien.

Matt se inclinó sobre La Reina, su rostro se había puesto pálido - _Aire… necesito aire._

- _Vamos a fuera –_ le ofrece tranquilamente, colocando su mano tentativamente en su hombro. Aliviado de no ser rechazado esta vez –Al, iremos a fuera ¿Puedes llevarle el libro a Yao?

Alfred acepta, aliviado de librarse de la situación incómoda.

- _Majestad_

La Reina asiente, dejándose llevar hasta la salida, de alguna manera el tacto cálido de la mano de Matthew se siente reconfortante sobre su espalda. El silencio se posa entre ellos hasta que llegan a un pasillo, ahí la luz y el aire fresco hace que el color de sus mejillas vuelva un poco.

- _Gracias…-_ murmura quedamente.

A fuera el bullicio de la escuela empieza a ser visible, la mayoría han terminado sus primeras clases y andan en busca de un bocadillo o un poco de aire para despejar.

La Reina se recarga en el marco de una de las ventanas abiertas soltando un suspiro pesado antes de volver al silencio.

X X X X

Alfred encuentra a Yao al final de la biblioteca, una vez más miraba distraídamente la pantalla del ordenador ajeno a él hasta que llego a su lado.

-Hey Yao -llamo Alfred para tener su atención- esto es tuyo.

Le deja el pesado libro sobre el escritorio, causando un sobresalto en el otro.

-No te preste eso –murmura Yao con el ceño fruncido -¿Por qué lo tienes tú?

-Tranquilo, Matt me pidió que te lo trajera.

Yao toma el libro con suma reverencia, como si fuese algo sagrado; Alfred casi se ríe de eso, pero prefiere no tentar su suerte.

-¿Lo leíste?- le pregunta Yao, su rostro tiene una expresión ilegible.

-No, es uno de esos libros para niños ¿No? –Alfred se encoge de hombros –No es que me importe.

Yao asiente levemente -No, en realidad no debería importarte.

-¿Cuándo se vence el préstamo de mis libros, por cierto?

-La próxima semana- le responde entre una risa y un resoplido.

-Vale- responde antes de alejarse, dejando a Yao en sus pensamientos.

-Adiós vida pacifica- murmura Yao antes de abrir la puerta que está detrás del escritorio y entrar a una bodega.

Está llena de estantes cuyo valor aumenta conforme están más adentro. Pergaminos, libros, mapas y registros, incluso joyas se encuentran ahí resguardadas en cajones y varias cajas de cristal. Justo como el libro que acaba de sacar.

Toma el lienzo que cubría el libro para envolverlo de nuevo, ignorando a propósito las manchas oscuras de una de las esquinas; justo como salpicaduras de pintura, que sabe que no son. Con mucho cuidado cubre el libro antes de meterlo en una caja de cristal finamente decorada con rosas. Tan ensimismado estaba en su trabajo que no escucha el tono de llamada de su teléfono hasta que van tres veces que le marcan.

-Oh –murmura al ver el nombre en la pantalla, dando un suspiro largo antes de marcar de regreso- voy a necesitar unas vacaciones.


	15. XV

**-XV-**

Alfred se encuentra con Francis antes de salir de la biblioteca.

-¡Alfred, que gusto verte! –Francis le sonríe sinceramente y a veces Alfred se siente mal por como lo trata -¿Has visto a tu hermano?

Otras veces se le olvida.

-Salió junto con el loco de tu féretro, creo que le faltaba el aire o algo así.

-Oh, has visto nuestra nueva adquisición entonces.

Alfred hace una mueca antes de contestarle –Siento mi mano violada.

-¿Qué? –Francis no puede evitar que una risa salga con la pregunta.

-Quería verla para no sé qué cosa… -levanta la mano derecha para mostrársela - aún tengo la sensación de que la está tocando.

-Ya –Francis se toma el mentón, está pensando algo y no le gusta –es un individuo muy curioso ¿No crees?

-Creo que esa loco –frunce el ceño antes de continuar -realmente no puedes creer que estuvo siglos durmiendo en un féretro a esa temperatura ¡Es imposible!

-Ese es el encanto de toda esta situación.

Alfred suelta un bufido molesto –No me digas que crees en la magia.

-¿Con todo lo que ha pasado tu no lo haces?

-Prefiero creer en la ciencia y ahora que lo pienso bien, tal vez alguien les está jugando una broma muy bien elaborada.

-Todos somos libres de creer en lo que sea –Francis se encoje de hombros; no va a pelearse por una causa perdida –Vamos a buscar a Matty.

Alfred guardo silencio todo el tramo que caminaron, dentro de él una de las piezas del rompecabezas no encajaba.

-Francis.

-¿Si?

-Dijiste que alguien había sido el que noto el castillo en la montaña.

-Ah sí, las vacaciones pasadas; unas vacaciones bastante curiosas por cierto.

-¿Quién fue?

-Bueno, no creo que lo conozcas… es un chico un poco peculiar; tétrico en cierto sentido.

Alfred asiente, alguien así encaja en el perfil del supuesto bromista que se está haciendo en su cabeza.

-¿Has oído hablar de los Braginski?

-Son los dueños de la mayoría de las minas que hay en los Tréboles ¿No?

\- Iván Braginski es el hijo del dueño principal, tiene más o menos nuestra edad. Como mi padre y el suyo son socios de algunos negocios creyeron pertinente que nos hiciéramos amigos. Sus hermanas son hermosas en realidad y él tiene un extraño sentido del humor.

-Ya veo… ¿Sabes en donde vive?

Francis para en seco, volteando a mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No sé qué estás pensando Al, pero te daré un consejo por ser el hermano de Matty y porque me caes bien; No te metas con Braginski, podrá tener una pinta adorable pero ya te lo dije es tétrico y no he escuchado nada bueno de su familia cuando los molestan.

Alfred guarda silencio todo el camino hasta que encuentran a Matt, este esta encaramado en una ventana dándole golpecitos amistosos a la espalda de La Reina con una mano y la otra está atrapada en un ligero apretón.

-Siento haberlos dejado –dice Matt con una pequeña sonrisa adorable cuando los ve llegar.

-Está bien -Francis no puede evitar sonreírle -¿Cómo les fue?

-Se lo está tomando bien, eso creo.

Todos le dirigen la mirada a Arcturus que está muy quieto y no ha hecho ningún ruido.

-Necesita descansar, ha sido un día duro para él –Matt está seguro que la mirada de la Reina está más allá del jardín del campus.

-Sí, eso estaba pensando también -Francis se frota la barbilla suavemente; era obvio que no va a llevarlo a donde estaba el féretro, la habitación es fría y pequeña -Se va a quedar en mi casa, va a estar tan bien atendido que ni siquiera va a notar la diferencia.

Curiosamente, Matthew no parece compartir la misma idea.

-¿Crees que va a estar bien?

-¿Por qué no?

-Mmm bueno… tal vez porque acaba de despertar en un lugar extraño con gente que no conoce y lo vas a llevar lejos de la única persona con la que ha hablado hasta ahora.

Algo en el cerebro de Alfred hace clic al oír a su hermano.

-Oh no…

-Tenemos una habitación extra en nuestra casa.

-Matt, no…

-Puede quedarse ahí hasta que esté bien aclimatado a nuestra época.

-Me rehusó…

-Incluso podría enseñarle a hablar nuestro idioma, va a serle útil para comunicarse con nosotros.

-¿Vas a hacerme caso?

-No.

Francis, ajeno a los comentarios y sentimientos de Alfred, asintió levemente.

-Bueno, suena lógico –Francis se sentía un poco decepcionado de no poder llevarse su "descubrimiento" a casa como lo había planeado al verlo caminar.

Su mirada se posó un segundo en las manos enlazadas y la cercanía de Matt con La Reina, al parecer era el único que se había ganado la confianza del chico. Y si quería respuestas a sus preguntas, tenía que hacerlo hablar. Contratar a alguien que hablara Miriano no era difícil, pero él mismo había reconocido la habilidad de Matt. La confianza ganada ahora era un plus que hacia la participación de Matt crucial en todo eso.

-Supongo que no me queda de otra ¿Verdad?

Matt le sonrió dándole a entender que no tenía opción en realidad. Un sentimiento de protección había nacido en él cuando la mano temblorosa de Arcturus atrapo la suya en la búsqueda de consuelo.

-Y supongo que mi opinión tampoco cuenta ¿no?- murmuro Alfred enojado tras Francis.

-La mitad de la casa es mía Alfred, puedo hacer lo que quiera; eso incluye invitar a quien sea para que se quede.

-No tenemos dinero.

-Si tenemos.

-Es para la escuela.

-Yo me encargo de sus gastos –intervino Francis.

-¿Alguna otra objeción?

Una silenciosa batalla de miradas inicio entre ellos, paso medio minuto hasta que Alfred se vio obligado a apartarla.

-Eso lo resuelve todo –canturreo contento Matt -Dame las llaves de la camioneta.

-¿No iras a clase?

-Me voy a tomar el día.

-¿Cómo voy a regresar?

-Te vas caminando.

-Puedo cambiarte tu camioneta por mi moto por hoy –ofrecio Francis, moviendo su manojo de llaves frente a él.

-No gracias –replico Alfred frunciendo el ceño –voy con ustedes, no quiero que le hagan nada a mi bebé.

-Vámonos entonces -Matt da un suspiro cansado por la actitud de su hermano antes de llamar suavemente a Arcturus, diciéndole que iban a ir a un lugar para que descansara de todas las emociones que había pasado en el día, y eso que solo eran las diez de la mañana. Este asintió moviéndose dócilmente, aun sosteniendo su mano. Matt parecía regodearse de eso.

-¿No son lindos? –pregunto Francis mirándolos caminar frente a ellos ya cerca de la camioneta.

-No –contesto ácidamente Alfred.

-Matt tiene un instinto materno muy fuerte ¿Eh?

Alfred soltó su frustración en un largo suspiro, pasándose las manos por la cara –No tienes ni idea.


	16. XVI

**-XVI-**

Después de un rato Matt se dio por vencido de intentar explicarle a Arcturus el funcionamiento de la camioneta. La falta de palabras en Miriano para describir un motor, el uso de caballos de fuerza en vez de caballos reales y otras cosas fueron el principal motivo, razón por la cual Matt pensó (entre jalones de cabello) que era primordial enseñarle a hablar algo más entendible.

Incluso le costó un poco convencerlo de subirse, todo por culpa de Alfred que arranco la camioneta con un gran estruendo.

-No me estas ayudando en nada Al- se quejó Matt al otro lado de la camioneta.

Alfred soltó una risita por lo bajo al ver el ligero brinco que Arcturus dio al escuchar el motor, saco una mano por la ventanilla y les hizo una seña para que se apuraran a subir.

-Anda Matt, no tenemos todo el día y ya tengo hambre.

-¿Qué les parece si pasamos por algo de comer?- sugirió Francis con una sonrisa –me he perdido el desayuno y supongo que ustedes también ¿Verdad?

El ligero gruñido de Alfred le dio la respuesta.

-Vale, vale. Pasemos por algo antes de ir a su casa.

Matt asintió abriendo sosteniendo la puerta abierta para que Arcturus entrara en la camioneta una vez que logro convencerlo. Sentándose justo detrás de Alfred y Arcturus de Francis, al parecer las diferencias entre un carruaje que él conocía y la camioneta se hicieron una vez más presentes ya que no paraba de mirar el interior. Siendo considerado, Al arranco suavemente llevándolos por las calles de la ciudad.

Arcturus se dedicó a mirar por la ventana sin emitir un sonido.

X X X X

Era un mundo peculiar, por decir lo menos.

Iniciando por esa extraña carroza que se movía sin caballos, donde los ocupantes se daban la espalda entre sí, semejante descortesía le habría costado un regaño por parte de An o algo peor; Si su Rey viese que Franz le estaba dando la espalda de esa manera habría provocado su ira. Una grosería tal nunca habría pasado desapercibida.

Pero los otros ocupantes de la carroza no parecían inmutarse por ello.

Matthew a su lado le dedicaba miradas, a veces discretas otras no, siempre respetando su espacio pero con visibles ganas de hablar de todo a su alrededor, de las cosas extrañas e incomodas que pasaban por las ventanas.

Franz también le dedicaba varias miradas, a él, a Matt y unas cuantas al chico que se parecía a su Rey. A veces hablaba con Matt haciendo señas por las ventanas, otras hablaba con el chico que se parecía a su rey, incluso llego un momento en que ambos se pusieron a cantar como los bufones de la corte.

Mas desafinados que los bufones.

¡O por los dioses!

Eso era una tortura.

Volteo a ver a Matt para buscar ayuda, pero para su desgracia el chico está tarareando de la misma manera. Con una sonrisa boba en la cara.

Tal exposición de sentimientos, nada restringido por las normas y etiquetas lo sorprendió. Era extraño, era chocante, era algo que nunca había visto.

Algo que debía horrorizarlo y ser censurado, pero en vez de eso soltó una risa.

Pequeña.

Suave.

Habría sido imperceptible si no fuera porque todos guardaron silencio en ese momento.

Arcturus cubrió su boca con la palma, pálido y horrorizado de lo que acababa de hacer. Él siempre debía mantener sus emociones a raya, su rostro nunca mostrar emoción alguna de esa manera y frente a otros que no fueran su Rey o su As, ni siquiera An tenía el derecho de verlo de esa manera.

De todos modos ese día había infringido esa ley varias veces. Pero podía culpar al estado de shock en el que había estado, pero esa risa no tenía excusa alguna.

Su risa había causado un silencio repentino que duro algunos segundos antes que los otros la corearan.

X X X X

Acompañante raro o no, Alfred tenía el derecho de hacer el ligeramente incómodo viaje a casa un poco más aceptable. Así que prendió la radio, escogiendo una estación al azar; al principio manteniendo la primera estación que encontró.

 _You could have your choice of men._

 _But I could never love again._

Pese a que la canción le gustaba, no estaba de humor para traumarse con la pelea entre una ama de casa y una banquera pelirroja.

Nada.

Nada.

Hasta que llego a una estación en especial en donde los acordes comenzaron a sonar. Con media sonrisa pintada en el rostro le dedico una mirada a Francis que parecía pensar lo mismo.

 _You can dance._

 _You can jive_

 _Having the time of your life_

 _See that girl_

 _Watch that scene_

 _Dig in the dancing queen_

Ambos comenzaron a entonar la canción tan pronto la letra empezó, sin importar en realidad si estaban afinados o no. Moviéndose al ritmo de la canción, riéndose a ratos de lo mal que la cantaban. Alfred miro por el espejo retrovisor para ver la reacción de los otros dos, Matt aparentemente se había rendido hace rato, entonando con ellos la letra (aunque mejor sin duda alguna).

Sonrió para sus adentros, ahora poniéndole atención al otro pasajero que los miraba extrañado pero más a Matt. Parecía que lo estaban torturando, así que subió el tono de su voz un poco más, causando la risa de Matt y Francis en el proceso.

Para cuando la canción se iba terminando lo único que podía escuchar era las medias risas de los otros dos que se fueron apagando al unísono de la canción. Pero algo perduro, algo suave, algo que parecía fuera de lugar pero a la vez de daba una sensación de calidez en el pecho.

Tal vez podría haber pasado desapercibida si no se hubiesen callado en ese momento, ahora todas las miradas estaban sobre Arcturus que parecía horrorizado por su propia reacción; cubriéndose la boca.

Por un momento, muy leve todos se quedaron callados mirándolo, entre fascinados y extrañados por su reacción. Hasta que Matt rompió el silencio incomodo con una risa que los otros tres siguieron.

-¡Por las minas de Diamantes, tal vez crea que estamos locos!- dijo Francis entre risas.

X X X X

La casa de los hermanos Williams-Jones era una bonita residencia al este de la ciudad, en una zona residencial y elegante; se erguía con dos pisos y un hermoso jardín delantero. Había sido un regalo de su abuela para que pudiesen permanecer en la Universidad sin preocuparse donde dormir o compartir los incomodos dormitorios de la facultad.

Como habían crecido en ese vecindario, todos lo conocían y no era de extrañarse que les saludaran al pasar, incluso Alfred toco una o dos veces la bocina (para sorpresa de Arcturus que brinco en su asiento cada que lo escucho) para llamar la atención de otros; incluidos una bonita chica rubia que tenía un aire familiar para la Reina.

-Bueno, hemos llegado al palacio de los Jones –canturreo Francis con felicidad y el paquete de Mcdonalds en su regazo.

Los cuatro bajaron de la camioneta, dirigiéndose al pórtico de la casa, Matt siempre tomando la mano de la Reina como un soporte emocional.

- _Esta es mi casa Majestad-_ le dijo mientras Alfred buscaba la llave correcta entre todo el manojo de llaves que tenía –De ahora en adelante va a hospedarse aquí, sé que n _o es para nada lujosa, pero es bastante cómoda._

La Reina asintió levemente mientras observaba la fachada – _Es bonita._

X X X X

Arcturus sentía que no estaba en posición para quejarse sobre comodidades, obviamente no debía esperar los lujos de un castillo en una casa tan pequeña; que se parecía un poco a las casas que los campesinos medianamente ricos tenían.

Ni siquiera se parecía a la propiedad perteneciente a su familia, que era a pesar de todo, una mansión pequeña para los estándares de los nobles.

Pero estaba bien.

¿Acaso no era eso con lo que había soñado alguna vez?

Vivir en una casa así y llevar una vida normal, sin las presiones de ser el siguiente en el trono, sin las clases interminables y los modales recatados.

Una vida que él y _Sasha_ habían anhelado tanto tener.

De pronto sintió una quemazón en el dorso de la mano izquierda, sacándolo de esos pensamientos como un castigo. Eso y el suave tirón que Matt le dio para que entrara en la casa.

Que tenía un aspecto acogedor y cómodo tal como lo dijo el otro. Muebles de aspecto viejo y un poco rustico adornaban las habitaciones, varios cuadros como los de antes que no se paró a ver detenidamente, algunos jarrones, mesas y cómodas. Nada parecía ser igual pero le daba un aspecto curioso y encantador; tal como los dueños.

 _Tal vez solo como Matt._

Se dijo mientras lo sentaban en uno de los sillones, frente a una mesita y un extraño espejo negro.

X X X X

-Misión cumplida- dijo Francis mientras colocaba la comida en la mesa central de la sala frente a Arcturus que le daba ligeras miradas curiosas -¿Podrías prestarme el baño, Matt?

-En el segundo piso la tercera puerta a la derecha – le indico mientras se quitaba la chaqueta -¿Oigan, creen que fue buena idea comprarle una hamburguesa? Quiero decir, nunca las ha probado, podría caerle pesada.

-¡El que no coma hamburguesas en esta casa no puede quedarse!–grito Alfred desde la cocina.

Matt rodo los ojos, antes de inclinarse sobre la Reina –Subiré a dejar algunas cosas, no tardo –le dijo señalando su chaqueta y otras cosas que traía en la mano -¡Al traer algo para beber, preferiblemente agua!

Arcturus le dedico una mirada curiosa a la pantalla frente a el al momento que Matt subía por las escaleras, tan ensimismado estaba que no escucho que alguien más estaba en la habitación.

-¿Te gusta? –le pregunto Alfred, haciendo caso omiso al problema de comunicación, cuando llego frente a él le lanzo una botella de soda que se estrelló contra el pecho del otro –Aquí, es una pantalla de cuarenta y dos pulgadas.

Arcturus sostuvo la botella tanteando con un poco de curiosidad el material que se hundía bajo sus dedos, antes de dirigirle una mirada con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Mira, puedes dejar de fingir conmigo –le dijo seriamente -Sé que es parte de una treta o una broma pesada, realmente no me importa ¿Sabes? Pero si vamos a compartir el mismo espacio hay que dejar unas cuantas reglas claras. Número uno; no se toca la pantalla, número dos; no se toca mi camioneta y número tres; las hamburguesas y los panqueques son sagrados en esta casa ¿Ok?

* * *

Me tarde un poco porque quería escribir algo para Halloween, y de hecho tengo dos de los cuatro capítulos de la historia que quería publicar, pero al final (como de costumbre) se me fue la inspiración.

En cuanto a la segunda canción la decisión estaba entre Dancing queen (ABBA) o All The King's Horses (Karmina), pero no me imagino a Francis o Matt desafinando con esa… A Alfred si, él desafina con cualquier canción admitámoslo (?)


	17. XVII

**-XVII-**

 _Se encontraba parado en el borde de un risco, el viento le movía la ropa y el cabello llevando consigo el fuerte aroma de la tierra mojada que le rodeaba._

 _Más abajo podían distinguirse levemente los techos de las casas y templos de una ciudad, incluso algo que parecía como un gran edificio al centro de todo._

 _Un lugar que reconoció como su hogar, el que que se veía tan pequeño desde ahí, tan diminuto._

 _Cosa que lo hizo sentirse como si fuese el Rey del Mundo y todo cuanto su mirada alcanzaba le perteneciese._

 _Era una sensación curiosa, ajena y familiar al mismo tiempo._

 _En su cabeza miles de pensamientos iban y venían, daba la sensación de tener un panal con abejas dentro, algunas ideas se escuchaban con más intensidad que otras como voces fantasmales llenas de estática cuyo significado no podía descifrar porque parecía que le hablaban en otro idioma._

 _Quiso cubrir sus oídos con la esperanza de dejar de escuchar esas voces, pero sus manos se quedaron firmemente ancladas en sus costados, firmes como queriendo mantener una fachada imperturbable._

 _Una risa._

 _Eso fue lo único que mantuvo las voces lejos de su cabeza._

 _Una risa pegajosa como la miel espesa que le recorrió la espalda haciéndolo sentir sucio._

 _La risa dio paso a una voz, igual de melosa, cerniéndose sobre su oído mientras un par de manos recorrían sus hombros y brazos. Se sintió contestar a las preguntas que le hacía, sus labios se movían solos ante cada interrogante._

 _-¿Seguro que puede pagar el precio?_

 _Fue la única pregunta que logro entender, haciéndole formar un nudo en la boca del estómago, pero manteniendo la sonrisa socarrona que surcaba su rostro para mantener su fachada impoluta._

 _-Por supuesto ¿Quién crees que soy?_

 _La voz soltó una carcajada maliciosa, regodeándose de la respuesta._

 _-Claro, claro, se me olvidaba con quien estoy tratando; usted es…_

X X X X

El sonido de la alarma le despertó con brusquedad, Alfred maldijo entre dientes hasta encontrar su teléfono y apagarlo.

Recordaba vagamente haber tenido ese sueño varias veces durante la semana anterior, aunque al despertar lo único que recordaba era estar parado en el borde del risco, ahora era más vivido y de cierta manera aterrador.

En conclusión; era una pesadilla.

Una pesadilla creada por cenar dos hamburguesas...

Bueno, dos hamburguesas, unos tres panqueques y un vaso de helado.

Se dijo que no volvería a cenar así, aunque bien sabía que repetiría la acción unos días después.

Así que se levantó con pereza, mirando los mensajes que tenía pendientes, algunos de sus compañeros de clase, otros de su madre y unos más de Mathias; desde que había aceptado su propuesta el chico le mando los horarios, los puestos y un montón de otras cosas; el día de hoy tenían una reunión ese día en pocos minutos.

Así que aprovechando la oportunidad que le daban para no estar cerca de Matt y el chico raro, se vistió como un rayo estando casi listo cuando escucho un fuerte estruendo proveniente del baño.

 _No de nuevo…_

Se dijo mientras se dirigía al baño, ya no corriendo como la primera vez, empujando suavemente la puerta que para variar no había sido cerrada.

Mirando divertido la escena que se desarrollaba dentro; Arcturus estaba dentro de la tina, luchando contra las cortinas de esta para intentar librarse y salir. Por alguna razón el chico siempre se tropezaba con las cortinas al ir al baño, causando accidentes similares.

-Dame un respiro –bufo Alfred entre risas antes de tenderle la mano para ayudarlo a pararse.

El chico le dirigió una mirada con el ceño fruncido antes de golpear su mano lejos.

 _-Pequeño pero con un gran ego-_ murmuro Alfred al salir del baño.

Durante la semana aprendió, que el chico tenía un gran ego solo comparado con el tamaño de sus cejas; pese a sus suposiciones de que, de ser cierta su historia, este sería un completo niño mimado, él insistía en hacer las cosas por su cuenta.

Eso le había proporcionado muchas risas a Alfred, discretas por supuesto ya que no quería molestar a Matt, en especial la primera vez que se cayó en el baño o cuando intento abrocharse la camisa él solo.

Camisa cortesía de Francis, como toda la ropa que tenía ahora. Ya que se dieron cuenta que la ropa de Francis, Matt y Alfred.

Aunque Al ofreció su ropa de manera maliciosa al ver que la camisa de Matt le quedaba gigante, tanto que parecía nadar en ella, y por obviedad la suya menos.

Tanto Matt como Francis se tomaron la semana para ayudarlo a acoplarse lo mejor posible, a veces acompañados por Antonio o Gilbert; haciendo actividades desde llevarlo a comprar ropa, que según Francis fue un gran reto puesto que no quería quitarse los guantes ni la camisa frente a ellos, hasta lo más trivial como acompañar a Matt a la tienda de comestibles o enseñarle como usar el baño.

Mientras que Al estaba contento de no tener que toparlos en el campus, aun así estaba al día de todo lo que habían hecho, incluso el hecho que Arcturus no era más Arcturus ya que el nombre de por sí difícil de pronunciar atraía la atención de muchos que los bombardeaban con preguntas como

¿De dónde vienes?

¿Por qué tu nombre es tan extraño?

¿No sabes hablar?

Y similares, que tuvieron que darle la razón a Gilbert y rebautizarlo como Arthur.

Así Arcturus de la Casa Kirkland; hijo de Cedric el Conde de las tierras Altas había pasado a ser solo Arthur Kirkland.

También sabía que Matt le estaba enseñando a hablar algo más entendible por el bien de todos, ahora podía saludar correctamente y preguntar por pequeñeces; demostrando lo rápido que aprendía.

Aunque nada de eso le importaba en realidad, se dijo mientras bajaba hasta la cocina donde Matt estaba preparando el desayuno.

-Te despertaste temprano –murmuro Matt sorprendido al verlo.

-Reunión con Mathias –le respondió secamente, mientras sacaba un poco de jugo de la nevera.

-¿Me vas a decir que es lo que estás haciendo?

-Si fueses a la escuela lo sabrías.

Matt rodo los ojos mientras daba un suspiro –Regreso esta semana ¿Sabes?

-¿Y con quien vas a dejar a tu polluelo, mamá ganso?

-No seas idiota Al, Arthur me va a acompañar a la escuela.

 _Oh joder, no…_

Alfred escupió un poco de jugo causando una mueca de desaprobación en su hermano.

-¿Lo vas a meter a tus clases?

-Oh no, nos quedaremos con él durante nuestras horas libres y en las de clases lo encargaremos con Lovino, el hermano de Feliciano ¿Lo conoces?

Ante eso, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-¿Lo vas a dejar con Lovino? ¡Todos en el campus lo conocemos! Trae consigo el mal humor como las ratas la peste.

-No seas grosero Alfred.

-Incluso él sabe que tiene un humor de los mil diablos ¿Piensas dejarlo con él?

-Si tanto te preocupa puedes cuidarlo tú –ofreció Matt con media sonrisa en el rostro.

-No gracias, suficiente es saber que vamos a estar en el mismo campus –le dijo mientras salía de la cocina.

-¿No vas a desayunar?

-¡Me compro algo en la cafetería!

* * *

Pequeño capitulo rápido para que no se olviden de mi.


	18. XVIII

_**-XVIII-**_

Alfred se recargo en el volante mientras la luz estaba en rojo en uno de los cruces cercanos al campus, la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle por alguna razón desconocida o tal vez era el saber que tendría que compartir espacio junto a Francis y Arthur lo que le había provocado jaqueca. Siendo completamente sincero, él no quería tener nada que ver con esa locura y si había accedido a acompañar a Francis en su búsqueda lo había hecho con el fin de burlarse de él cuando no encontrasen nada; pero ahora él se sentía burlado. Y sentirse así era una de las cosas que más odiaba.

Además Arthur tenía algo que lo hacía sentirse nervioso, desde su forma de moverse como si todo fuese una ceremonia con pasos suaves como bailando en el aire, hasta la manera que fruncía un poco el ceño cuando intentaba pronunciar algo.

Y joder que no le gustaba para nada, en especial al darse cuenta que lo observaba demasiado para saber esas cosas.

-Sera bicho raro -se dijo antes de tocar el volante con la frente soltando un suspiro pesado y cerrando los ojos por un segundo.

 _En ese segundo en vez de encontrar la negrura de sus parpados, se vio atrapado por el resplandor de luz que rodeaba el risco en sus pesadillas. Esta vez no se sintió el rey del mundo ni mucho menos, se sintió pequeño e indefenso, abandonado a su suerte como un niño perdido a merced de los demonios cuyas manos ennegrecidas escalaban por sus piernas tirándolo hacia abajo mientras las voces fantasmales retumbaban en sus oídos, de todas una se hizo escuchar un poco más claro._

 _Muévete._

 _No._

 _Muévete._

 _Caeré si lo hago._

 _No voy a dejar que eso pase._

 _No._

 _Confía en mí._

 _¿Quién eres?_

 _Eso no importa ahora, solo muévete._

 _Muévete._

 _No._

 _Tenemos que movernos, tenemos que ser rápidos._

 _Tengo miedo._

 _Tenemos que llegar a él._

 _Muévete._

 _Muévete._

 _Muévete._

-¡Hey, muévete!

El golpe en la ventanilla combinado con un silbido lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Rayos -murmuro frustrado al arrancar la camioneta.

Se reprendió a si mismo por dormirse al volante mientras daba vuelta en una curva listo para estacionar e ir con Mathias, al menos el chico lo mantendría lejos del caos que se estaba volviendo su vida y por consiguiente su mente.

Mathias lo estaba esperando en el estacionamiento, con una chamarra ligera y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro la cual escondía al dar tragos de su chocolate caliente. No hacia tanto frio ni era tan temprano como para ameritar una bebida de ese tipo, pero Mathias tenía sus peculiaridades y una de esas era el consumo excesivo de azúcar que mantenía el chispazo de energía por todo el día.

-¿Gustas? – pregunto ofreciéndole un poco del líquido, Alfred acepto agradecido, cualquier otro día preferiría una taza de café al chocolate, pero el hambre y la necesidad de azúcar pudo más que él.

-Es la receta especial de Tino, solo lo prepara por Emil y por mí ya que los otros prefieren café, bola de raros ¿Quién prefiere el café al chocolate de todos modos?

Alfred hizo una mueca al oírlo pero no dijo nada, optando por poner su atención en el grupo de chicos que los esperaba.

-Mira, los chicos ya están ahí –Mathias se giró a verlo, ahora con una expresión más seria -¿Listo para volver al trono?

Alfred soltó una risa.

-Vaya que lo estoy.

X X X X

Matt le dio una última repasada a su lista mental de cosas que debía llevar para el día, desde sus libros, las llaves, refrigerio para más tarde, todo parecía listo por su parte. Mientras que Arthur lo miraba en el vestíbulo ya metido en una gabardina café que le quedaba un poco grande. A pesar de sus esfuerzos por hacerlo comer y ganar peso, el apetito del otro era tan poco que les causaba preocupación a él y Francis. Quería pensar que era por el cambio brusco de realidad la principal razón por la que Arthur no comía pero el recuerdo de su "enfermedad" aun le rondaba la cabeza, necesitaban agendar una visita al doctor un día de estos.

-¿ _Listo_?

Arthur asintió levemente como si no estuviese tan seguro, no lo culpaba, iba a estar una vez más en el lugar donde despertó rodeado de gente que no conocía, aunque Francis, Gilbert, Antonio y él se turnarían para cuidarlo cuando Lovino no pudiese, incluso Feliciano se había ofrecido cuando Francis les conto su plan. El chico estaba bastante ansioso ya que sería la primera vez que lo viese desde que despertó. Y a Lovino lo habían convencido gracias a Antonio.

- _No va a ser tan malo_ –le dijo en Miriano una vez que atravesaron la puerta y esperaban a que pasara por ellos- _una vez que este libre te buscare, Francis, Antonio y Gil también lo harán -a_ l ver la ligera mueca que hizo al escuchar los últimos nombres sonrió ligeramente- _sé que Gilbert se toma bastante confianza y puede ser un poco pesado pero es buen chico, Antonio también y créeme que a pesar del mal humor de Lovino es su compañía es buena también. ¡Incluso Feliciano va a estar aquí! ¿Recuerdas a Feliciano? No, claro que no, estabas dormido; pero él está bastante emocionado de volver a verte. Y tiene un libro escrito en Miriano, tal vez puedas ayudarnos a ver que dice…_

La verborrea de Matt solo paro cuando el sonido de un claxon se escuchó cerca y una camioneta negra se estaciono frente a ellos. La ventana del copiloto bajo dejando ver el rostro de Francis con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-¿Llego tarde? –les pregunto mientras subían.

Matt negó con la cabeza respondiendo la sonrisa con una y saludando al chofer de Francis.

-Para nada, siento haberte desviado de tu camino pero Al se fue más temprano y preferiría que nos llevaran hoy.

-Me pregunto en que anduviera nuestro querido Al.

-Ni idea, me dijo que lo sabría si hubiese ido a clase, espero que no sea nada malo.

-No creo, ya nos habríamos enterado de ser así ¿Desayunaron?- pregunto mirándolos por el espejo.

-Yo sí -indico Matt antes de ver a Arthur y soltar un suspiro- él solo pico algo de fruta.

-Así que nuestro pequeño Arthur sigue inapetente ¿Eh?

-Eso no es bueno.

Arthur que estaba mirando por la ventanilla giro a ver a Matt. De las pocas palabras que reconocía con facilidad era su nombre, masacrado según él y "no es bueno"; así que ambos juntos debió llamarle la atención. Matt negó con la cabeza para tranquilizarlo e indicarle que siguiera mirando por la ventanilla.

-Lo sé, me está preocupando, es demasiado delgado y no está comiendo; creo que deberíamos llevarlo a un chequeo.

-Concuerdo –el chico se llevó la mano a la barbilla –conozco a un chico, aún está estudiando pero es bastante bueno, discreto y muy confiable. Pero solo está libre los fines de semana ¿Te parece bien?

Matt asintió levemente.

-Intentare mantenerlo vivo hasta entonces.

-No seas pesimista, ya estamos aquí.

Al bajar en el estacionamiento Matt pudo ver la camioneta de su hermano estacionada al otro lado, entonces era cierto que tenía cosas que hacer temprano, no era que no le creyera, solo era extraño que hubiesen secretos entre ellos.

* * *

Muchisimas gracias a todos los que leen esto aunque no sea tan constante en escribir, y más aún a los que comentan, ellos son una de mis razones para seguirlo haciendo.


	19. ¡Aviso Importante! -Gracias por leer-

Hola a todos los que siguen esta historia la cual lamentablemente no he podido seguir por muchas razones pero todas ellas derivadas de mi estado de salud, el cual ha decrecido mucho este año, tanto así que me he tenido que ser internada varias veces en el hospital. Así como otros proyectos que he tenido y que me han quitado el tiempo libre que generalmente usaba para escribir y ahora se ha reducido bastante.

Al principio pensaba en borrar la cuenta ya que no he podido atenderla como quisiera y como ustedes merecen, pero después de mucho pensarlo y de reentrar al fandom (porque también me he alejado por ciertos encuentros no gratos que me hicieron perderle el amor a Hetalia) he decidido seguir adelante con ella y con lo que tengo escrito aquí pero para eso he mandado todas las historias a revisión y posiblemente las esté reescribiendo y modificando algunas cosas, por lo tanto las actualizaciones tardaran en llegar. Pero como dije alguna vez no me gustaría dejarlas inconclusas así que estaré dando lo mejor de mí para terminarlas y posiblemente para escribir más.

Les agradezco de todo corazón a todos los que leen esto y en especial a **Pinkhyu** , pues su último mensaje me hizo recapacitar sobre la cuenta y espero seguir contando con su valioso apoyo.

Les deseo unas felices fiestas (sea Navidad o cualquier otra que celebren), paz y mucho amor.

 **Atte. Joss**


End file.
